Addiction
by Sister Nighshade
Summary: Shinigami detest demons. But they have the same vulnerablility as other humans, a painful addiction to them. William T. Spears is not a perfect Shinigami...Even he can be taken by the riles of sin and lust... And become addicted to his worst nightmare.
1. Rules

_Demons. Shinigami are warned to stay away from them in their early days of the academy._

"Demons are foul creatures made of sin and debauchery."

_They are loathsome creatures of sin, debauchery, and filth. They are a curse on the world._

"They are not to be trusted, or allowed to live. They steal what is important to us."

_To Shinigami they are considered low and foul, creatures living and breeding in filth._

"Never let a demon touch you. Never let it try and seduce you. It only has one goal in mind."

_It isn't always because demons seek to feed on what all Shinigami prize above all else._

"Corrupting the pure to devour its soul."

_Souls and their own sanity. Demons devour a Shinigami in his own desire._

"They will do anything in their power to persuade you to let them continue to exist."

_Demons are impossible to resist, their touch incites fire in even the most pious of Shinigami._

"Don't allow yourself to be tempted by these noxious creatures, William."

…_I regret to say that it's a suprisingly common problem._

"Demon Addicted shinigami are ill shinigami, William. Never let them seduce you."

_They become the willing pets of demons like Sebastian Michaelis. Shinigami like William T. Spears of Dispatch Management._

"…Because a shinigami owned by a demon is on a chain… On which he can never break."


	2. Introductions

William T. Spears, the serious management shinigami, looked down upon the streets of London. Overtime was not a pleasant experience for him. Or anyone else who got in his way. Adjusting his glasses in the dim moonlight, he turned his head one way, scanning the area for any signs of activity. He was _supposed_ to be babysitting Grell Suttcliff, but he had given up on that for the evening. He would simply have to file more paperwork. This didn't particularly please him, but he understood that Grell simply WOULD NOT behave unless they tied a leash around his neck.

Giving another sigh, he felt more tense than usual. A smell assaulted the air around him and he turned. Demons were in the area. They were less frequent now that Faustus and Michaelis had marked their territories in the area, but they were still a nuisance. Turning toward the direction, he followed it, running nimbly on rooftops and chimneys, never once losing his footing. Spear and book in hand, the stern look never left his face.

The creature was a contortion of bone and reddened skin. Fangs extended, he was ready to eat the human below him in it's claws. The near dead were easy snacks for demons. William's mouth twitched without humor and shot his spear through the demon's spine. It twitched and snarled before trying to wrench itself from the offending impalement. Things like this monster, mottled red skin and thin as a rake, were rampant in other parts of the world.

His mouth twisting into a grimace as he twisted his spear, he heard the squelch of flesh and tight knit muscle rending. It let out a scream and again, tried to remove itself once more from the spear. A small smile crossed his lips before fading and he pulled the spear back, never once flinching from his place on the roof. Giving in to death throes, there was no cinematic record to play for this one. "Too primitive for memory."

It fell to the side as he cleaned the dark blood from his scythe. "Yet another handkerchief that I will have to burn… Honestly, isn't there anything that you.." He paused and shook his head. "Disgusting stench." He tossed the fabric aside. The reaper then proceeded to reap the human soul. The cinematic record played and he watched it without joy. If he were lucky, he would be done soon.

Cleaning his scythe again, he moves on, collecting more souls and cinematic records, stopping for a moment to have coffee. Sitting down, Will permitted himself to relax before the stress gave him an ulcer or two.

Sitting in the dark, he listened to the sounds of creatures wandering. "I am not fond of many," he said to himself. This was a thought that he considered out loud. "Demons are brutish and disgusting.. Vampires are no different. Humans are weak willed and…." He gave a pause. "Other shinigami.." he shook his head in disgust. Holding the cynicism of the world on his shoulders, William stood and discarded the cup into his small lunch bag. Running a hand through his hair, he smoothed it out and went back to work. It was like the typical job…Only with this job instead of life or health insurance, you got an extended lifetime and lots of overtime. Sometimes William wasn't sure how he made it home everyday from the office.

Between Grell and Ronald, nothing was normal. And with being invaded by angels, humans and demons within just a short amount of time, William felt as though he deserved some time off. And today was also his day before vacation. He anticipated getting out of his apartment and into something more relaxing. A small hotel perhaps, if he could. Or rent a cottage in the outskirts of London.

Reentering the world of shinigami, he passed the open square, the white tiles obscured by many suits and faces, all facing toward a tall dais where several higher-up shinigami stood with another one. Many faces were contorted with horror. Some with fascination. Others with amusement or shock. Pausing to take a look himself, he felt revulsion and pity for the shinigami being held on trial. But he knew the look in the eyes, the twisting and hissing, the desperate need to free himself from the bonds that held him down.

He wasn't possessed. The condition was close to being… But not. "This is barbaric," stated another, young shinigami. William easily recognized Alan Humphries and cleared his throat. The young man looked up. "O..Oh, William…" he rubbed the back of his head nervously before giving a small smile. "I..I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"I finished early… And isn't barbaric, it's necessary." William's face remained stoic as he admitted the fact. Alan seemed disgusted and then nodded slightly. "You don't fully understand, do you?"

Alan shook his head. "I..I'm afraid not, sir."

"No need. It's necessary for young shinigami like yourself to see this. That is what a demon-addicted shinigami looks like."

The young man's face blanched. "B..but… I..I thought those we..were just stories to keep shinigami away from demons."

"I've lived longer than you, Alan… A case like this comes along every century… They become addicted and they don't tell anyone, letting it get worse until they've deteriorated in a lover of the noxious beasts… Don't hate them. Pity them."

Alan nodded slightly, looking at William again, gripping one of his arms, nervous. "Do they …Do they deserve the pity?"

"Yes. A shinigami tethered to a demon like that is a shinigami in chains. If they're to the point that even the upper management cannot possibly calm them…. Then they are lost."

"Then what will they do to him?"

"…" William frowned. He was unsure. It wasn't likely that the shinigami in question would escape. They would likely wrap him up in a straight jacket and lock him away… or kill him. A demon addicted shinigami was not safe. Especially for others. It also depended on the shinigami rank and how much it knew. It was seldom that a member of William's dispatch branch would succumb to the addiction, but he knew that if they ever did, it would be an immediate death sentence. Because he could, and would retrieve souls for the demon… if only to feed his addiction and receive his praise…. William shuddered at the idea. "…I don't know, Alan." Rustling the boy's hair, he meant to walk away. But the spectacle on the dais kept him glued in place.

"Who is your master, Richard?"

The shinigami on the dais, struggling against his chains, looked up at the upper management from his knees. He was the perfect example of demon-addiction gone horrifyingly badly. His eyes, instead of green, were the distinct color of the offending demon's eyes. His face was pale and shadowed heavily, as if he had stopped eating and sleeping. He was a mess of a person, a shadow of what might have been a proud shinigami. "Go to hell," he spat. The elder men stepped back, disgust in their expressions. William frowned and shook his head.

"He's too far gone," he stated simply. Alan frowned and looked at him.

"Have any survived…?" His voice was timid now.

"..Only one."

They were silent for a moment as the addicted shinigami tried to free himself. "..Who? Did you know him?"

"You know him."

There was more silence. "…."

"Grell Suttcliff, shinigami dispatch."

Shock crossed Alan's face and then he relaxed. "I..is he cured?"

"Aye. He's cured. We're lucky the demon only touched him twice… That particular demon has a talent for seducing shinigami."

Instantly, Alan knew who William was referencing, the demon Sebastian Michaelis. A shudder crossed through the crowd as the pair thought of him. The shinigami on the dais had tried to escape, nearly shattering the chains that held him down. ' "What's the cure?"

"If you were only touched a few times? Keep them away from the demon for weeks on end . It goes away. Grell liked to escape… Frequently."

Alan nodded. "That explains his… odd behavior."

"He hasn't quite been the same… but he's better."

He remained silent for a bit before turning and leaving. William couldn't stand to look any longer. The screams were starting to get to him. In his two hundred some years, William had heard many stories, seen a few of the demon addicted, and prayed to whomever was listening that nothing like that would ever befall him.

Slipping into his apartment, he passed by Ronald and Grell, who, in true British fashion, were having morning tea. It was nearly six a.m. and William had worked overtime all night before and all he simply wanted was to crawl into bed and get some rest. But he supposed, as usual, that a cup of tea and some company before bed would be a bit nice. Sitting at the table, he poured himself a cup and added sugar to it. Ronald smiled.

"Morning William!" he was a cheerful and charming shinigami.

"Oh, good morning, Willu~" Grell said. He was already dressed, holding a nail file in one hand while fixing his nails.

Fixing his glasses tiredly, he nodded his morning greeting and set his scythe aside. Taking a sip of tea, William tilted his head. "I take it you two have work today?"

"Of course, boss. Since you're on vaca, we'll have double…" Ronald frowned.

"It isn't overtime, Ronald, count your blessings."

"Ah~ But we still have to do the work you won't be there to do…" Grell stated.

Will gave a stern nod before taking another sip. "While I'm on vacation, Grell is… Grell is in charge." Ronald made a face before giving a nervous smile.

"Well, that makes sense, Will.. I mean Suttcliff senpai DOES have seniority…" The blonde rubbed the back of his head with a gloved hand.

"…I know. Don't run us into the ground.. Or I won't give you your vacation time this year, Grell."

The red haired man pouted. "Oh Will~ So cruel." William rolled his eyes at the statement and sipped tea again. He was already planning his vacation. Getting a good rest during the day, getting dressed, maybe for a spot of underground-raving? He knew that there weren't likely to be many humans there, so he was glad that he wouldn't have to be policing them.

"Call me whatever you want, Grell Suttcliff…" He stayed silent for a bit and then took another sip of tea. "I am simply doing my duty as a shinigami."

Ronald rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "Up.. Well, I guess it's time to get off to work." Stretching himself out, he grabbed his coat and hat and then the handle to his scythe. "You coming, Suttcliff senpai?"

"Yes, yes," Grell responded, inspecting his nails before getting up and pulling on the red coat that was his souvenir of the Ripper Days. Picking up his chainsaw, newly returned to him, he winked at Will on his way out the door. "I'll be a boss to die for!"

"…Sure you will." The door to the apartment slammed shut as Grell left and suddenly, he relaxed. "That's better." Shedding his clothes, he climbed into the shower and washed the day away in simplicity. He let the water fall down his back as he thought of demon addicted. Symptoms were easy…but there were things, so many things…That the other shinigami didn't understand. It must have been strong.. The feeling that demons must have given them were close to heavenly, if it allowed them to abandon everything they had ever known…. Pausing for a moment, he turned off the water, stepped into the cold, and wrapped a towel around himself. Looking himself over in the mirror, he sighed.

Slightly toned muscle, a slightly-muscled stomach and chest, pale, stoic. His eyes were narrow and green, tinted in rings. His hair was wet and black, messy and untamed for now. He didn't know why he kept himself in shape anymore, it wasn't as if anyone was going to see him like this anytime soon. At least, he didn't believe so. Pulling a night shirt on, he ran the towel through and over his hair, drying it out. Brushing and curling up into bed, he shuddered. "Another cold night alone, William?" he mused. The idea didn't bother him. Not much, at least.

He didn't wake until past four in the afternoon, stretching, and brushing out his hair. He didn't intend on being neat today. After all, first day of vacation meant the first day of a rave. Those weren't supposed to exist yet, but he didn't give a damn. Shinigami hosted a number of modern things in their realm that weren't meant to exist. Raves included. Dressing, he had to pull on the pants and his gloves, flashy and neon, he looked at the mark that rested on the outside of his thigh. The blasphemous, black-light glow of a demonic covenant. It didn't show until he was under the strobe lights of the rave, in the pitch dark where only other colors streaked and highlighted themselves. The gloves, made to reflect glowing red and black, also fit him well. Looking different from his every day, strapping on the leather, he even felt different. He felt alive.

William was familiar with the scene, the demons and vampires and others smuggled into the shinigami realm for a brief time, mixing scent on a dance floor. Even so, there were rules. Green glow-necklaces for shinigami. Red for demons. Blue for vampires, yellow for angels.. And they were made to put them on. Sometimes someone would sneak into the back and be without a necklace. They weren't particularly dangerous, and William had never come across them before.

The bare-chested William was always very sure never to dance with a demon. This was because it was likely that they would try and molest him or touch him. And one touch could send a shinigami spiraling down into desperate addiction. That was the last thing he needed at the moment. Grabbing a green band from the line, he made his way inside, pleased by the large crowd. Dancing and moving, the beat was perfect. He jumped right in, losing himself, enamored in the music and being close to another living being for once.

He was almost a completely different person now, with the black surgical mask pulled over his face, it made him.. new…almost. Lifting his arms above his head, he felt free, light headed, dizzy enough to let himself be approached by a dark haired male. He hadn't been out in so long, it just felt good, and he would let himself be swallowed by it.

William felt long, gloved arms around his waist, and felt a warm cheek, covered by a mask against his face. "You smell of heaven, shinigami," it whispered huskily. The shinigami froze.

"And just who are you….?"

"No one special. But seeing you this way is certainly a temptation."

"Vile demon~" He pulled away, narrowing his eyes, looking up into the amused face.

"Oh, you say that so much, it's become a term of endearment."

William's lip curled with disgust. "Endearment, my ass."

"Oh, your stench is divine, Shinigami."

"Stop trying to seduce me!" pulling away harshly, William moved for the spear that would normally have been by his side. Instead the demon smirked.

"Come on now, William, it's a party, enjoy yourself. Can't we put our differences aside?" Sebastian pulled him close, eye to eye, meeting glare with amusement.

"I'll enjoy myself when you're off and away from me."

"Oh, that isn't any way to be, William." He lowered his hands to William's waist, grinning.

"At any rate, why aren't you with your master?" William meant to pull away, but was only dragged closer.

"My master is on a visit with Lady Elizabeth. He's given me the night off so that nothing… ODD happens in her presence." He pulls him closer, holding him captive, letting his hands roam to William's hips.

The shinigami ignored his roaming hands and rested his own palms on the demon's chest, pushing away, scowling. "You're ruining my evening, demon."

Sebastian only smirked and pulled him closer, caressing the back of the shinigami neck with his fingertips, the other firmly resting on his rump. "Hmm, how nice. Firm and round." He squeezed and made William jump. "You're so supple for a shinigami, Saving this for someone?" he sneered. William once again reached for the non-existent spear and his mouth ticked with irritation when it wasn't there. "Just relax, William," Sebastian hissed into the other man's ear. A repressed shudder slid down William's back, but he refused to relax.

"And you'll do what?"

"Perhaps a little of everything?"

William's face turned red with irritation as the lights danced across his face. "I won't allow you to touch me, demon." Sebastian stripped a glove from his contracted hand and moved to caress William's unguarded chest. The shinigami escaped his grip, falling to his knees. The amused demon only sneered.

"Oh."

William stood, narrowing his eyes. "I'm demoting the reaper that brought you here, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Tsk tsk, William, this is not a place for arguments."

The shinigami simply turned away, leaving the rave. Sebastian snickered and turned to sit at the bar. He wasn't one for using THAT particular weakness on shinigami.. But for one like William, it might be something worth playing with. After all, he hadn't had shinigami for some time.

The reaper went through the door of his home, showering, scrubbing himself red, shaken. "Bloody demon…filth…" He held himself, shaking. He was sickened. The demon had touched him, held him so close. He was thankful that no bare skin had made contact with him…. But that warmth, that closeness. William couldn't remember the last time someone had held him that way. But he would be damned if he would let a demon be the one to do it.


	3. Contact

It took William days before he was calm and convinced that the demon had not triggered some latent sexual desire within him before he could rest and enjoy his vacation. And even then, he didn't go out. For once, he enjoyed that he would be capable of hunting and terminating the demon past the point of extinction. What he was angered about most was the fact that the demon had somehow convinced William's nerves to accept him, even though every other bit of him rejected the demon.

His nerves were still a horrific ball of frustration in his gut, and nothing he could do that would make it go away. Nothing short of rending Sebastian apart with is spear. Violence was not like William, but sometimes it could help him… Unwind. Getting up on his fourth day of vacation, he stretched and arched his body, shaking the fatigue from himself.

He dressed in a shirt and pants, going out to have his breakfast in the kitchen, catching Ronald and Grell coming in the door and heading to bed. He hadn't seen much of them, watching them trawl to the showers. They had left him 'breakfast', that he let himself enjoy for once. After considering, he decided that maybe it would be nice to unwind by going out to a rave, getting just a little tipsy, dancing away… He missed the freedom. But the demon had ruined it. That demon.

Waiting a few hours, he pulled his rave pants on again and removed his shirt. Stretching again, he felt more fatigue and angst leave his body. He pulled his gloves on again and then the leather around his neck. Staring at himself in the mirror, he pulled on a different mask, one composed of glowing white and black duct tape. His face appeared more sinister under it, but he didn't protest it.

Looking himself over, he felt like he were making himself a target, should the demon return to torment him. It was unlike him to even be so worried, especially about a demon… But the fact that he could still feel him. The fact that part of him actually ENJOYED that, infuriated him. Part of himself attributed it to the fact that he hadn't been with another person in ages. Closing his eyes, he felt the ghost of arms around him, and shook it off. "I will NOT enjoy that demon."

Not coming to an immediate decision, he sat in his room, waiting, thinking, trying to decide. Falling asleep briefly in the chair, he woke with tousled hair and a slightly better mood. Stretching himself, he slipped on tall boots and fixed his glasses. "I'll be damned before I let a demon ruin my life." Narrowing his eyes, he examined himself again. "You are William T. Spears of management… And you are not weak to him." He gave a grim smile, and then let it disappear behind his mask and left his apartment.

The walk to the club seemed longer than normal, which was odd. He wasn't noticed, he wasn't stared at, but it just seemed.. Odd. And there was a line. He cursed himself for having to wait. All he wanted was to get inside and dance his evening away, possibly get a little drunk, and try and enjoy himself.

Shifting, he handed over the admission, and was handed his normal green necklace. "Welcome back William, we've missed you." Will nodded slightly to them, fixing his glasses, and then moving to the dance floor. He scanned it briefly for the demon from the few days before, and, when he was satisfied that Sebastian was nowhere in sight, went to the bar for a few shots of whiskey.

Sitting at the bar, he held up a hand and received a shot of whiskey. The barman understood William's vices well. Anyone who had to work with Grell Suttcliff usually had an affinity with whiskey. "Thanks." He took a drink and then set down the glass, asking for one more. He downed that one too, with a shuddering fire that slid down his throat. This was a little bit, enough to give him a buzz. After all, it wasn't normal for him to drink. Not really. Getting up, he made his way onto the dance floor, pulling through the warm-blooded crowd. He even dared in as much to dance inside a group of demons, as if he being a shinigami weren't a temptation enough for them.

William gave them a winning smile before worming his way out, avoiding being touched, into another area, closer to the wall. Letting the music take him again, he closed his eyes and lifted his arms, dancing out his drunkenness and his frustrations. He twisted, moving quicker.

Suddenly his exposed chest was assaulted by two gloved hands, and he was pulled close to another warm body. He didn't open his eyes or look around, he pulled slightly. "We meet again, shinigami," the demon hissed slightly. William's mouth twitched with discomfort.

"Off me demon, I was enjoying myself," he stated. His annoyance was apparent.

"Oh?"

William opened his eyes and turned to look at him. "Sebastian, let go of me."

"Why should I?" The demon caressed his jaw and leaned close, masked face to masked face. He again met his irritation with extreme amusement and allowed one hand to entangle in the shinigami hair, pulling slightly. William let out a soft hiss of annoyance and then felt a hand slide to the outside of his thigh, where the pentacle lay, glowing black, on his pants. "Oh….what's this? A change in loyalties?"

William's face turned red with anger and then blanched. "No. I just-"

"Just? Why a demonic emblem? Why _mine_?" Sebastian sneered, pulling William closer. William averted his eyes before speaking again.

"Do your tactics ever change, demon? Don't you have another shinigami to pester?"

"No, you're the most fun to irk." There was a snicker in his voice.

"Then go irk someone else. I'm sure there are others who will be more… receptive to you."

"Oh, but then it's no fun!" Gripping William's hair tighter, he pulled his head back. "Why not let me go after that lovely throat of yours?"

"So now you're a vampire?" William was not amused. He pushed Sebastian away, slightly disoriented from the sudden shift in perspective. The strobe lights didn't assist him either. In fact, it was starting to make him a little irritated.

"Perhaps I am," Sebastian sneered again, sliding a hand to William's back, dipping him. William forced them up, untangling the demon's fist from his hair, not pleased.

"That wasn't meant to be answered."

"Oh, I know.. But it keeps you annoyed." He pulled William closer still, chest to chest, smiling. William felt his heart racing and he pulled back just as the demon moved to take off his gloves. "Ah ah ah, no escaping, William." He was stalled, pulling Will close, the gloves still on his arms. The shinigami held his arms up, pinned between the demon's hands and his chest. His face was distinctly uncomfortable as the demon lifted one arm away from William, biting the end of one finger, pulling it off like silk. There, exposed to the flashing lights, was his pale arm, the mark of his covenant shining slightly, black nails short and showing against him. He lifted William's guarded chin, snickering, and then meant to remove his mask. Eyes widened with fear, William struggled, and felt Sebastian's hand under the edge of the mask, sending a shock through him at the initial contact. The demon removed the mask with force, leaving the shinigami to wince with pain.

William forced himself away, backing up into a small crowd that threw him forward. The shinigami tried to run away, but Sebastian caught him by the waist, pulling him close, almost purring, holding him hostage with the gloved hand. Sebastian rested his chin on William's shoulder, sliding his hand from William's cheek, down his throat and across his chest.

The shinigami found himself enamored in an instant, another shock hitting his spine, taking his nerves from his hands and making him react and move to every caress. Closing his eyes, he felt his resistance barraged and weakening. His nerves burned and dizziness overcame him… The demon sneered, and whispered slightly, "One way or another, William, you will be mine."

Letting out a soft shudder, William forced himself to speak. "N..Not on your life, demon.." He pulled away from Sebastian as the man went lax on his grip and he nearly fell. Holding the side of his head, he narrowed green eyes and held himself, knees together, looking slightly awkward and uncomfortable, but still wanting more of the caress. Turning heel, he ran out of his rave, away from the amused, triumphant demon who pulled his glove back on,

"You will be, William." He narrowed his eyes slightly, watching the shinigami tail end flee back into the upper world. "I want to see you squirm."

William didn't stop running, he was too afraid, he could still feel the vile demon's touch on his skin, he was on fire, and it wasn't going out. He couldn't stop to take a breath or to even think, all he needed was to escape that feeling. His heart was pounding quickly and he nearly slammed into the door to the apartment. In his paranoia, he could swear the demon was behind him, laughing at him, mocking him, driving him up the wall. Scrambling to get inside, he pushed the door open, leaving it ajar.

He leaned against the wall, shaking violently, feeling violated and thrilled, exhilarated, William felt nauseous. He ran a hand down the path that Sebastian had caressed. Closing his eyes, he felt the demon against him again, sliding his hands over him, making him gasp. "T….This can't be real!" he let out another gasp and then forced his nerves to fall in line, shutting out the feeling, stripping himself down, running to the bathroom.

The shinigami felt unutterably ill and nearly collapsed into the shower, turning the water on, letting it scald him. He wanted nothing more than to scrub the filth off of him. William didn't know if it would go away, he didn't understand HOW this would affect him, but he was certain he didn't want to become the demon's pet. Never. He scrubbed, willing the filth off of him, begging, pleading. "Please…please whoever is out there, take this off of me!"

Sinking to his knees in the water, he kneeled, covering his ears. His heart slowed, the fire in his veins turned slowly back into ice and he was relaxed. Laying on the floor of the shower, he felt what had once been hot turn to ice as it hit his skin. William closed his eyes. "D..Don't panic." He took a deep breath and stood up. He left his hair a mess, soaking, and shuffled into his room, passing a confused Ronald and Grell in the kitchen. Looking vaguely ill, they could only stare after him.

"He looks ill, Suttcliff senpai.. Should we check on him?" Ronald's voice was quiet after hearing the door to William's room slam violently shut.

"… I have no idea what that was…" Grell said, dropping his nail file in shock.

"Should we ask?"

There was a brief silence. "…..Not yet. I'm almost afraid to." Grell brushed it off in an instant. "He probably just realized that the hot water ran out."

Ronald nodded, but didn't seem at all pleased with the situation at hand. Behind the door, William's face was pink, and his skin red with heat. He dressed enough and crawled into bed. The nausea had returned to him and he ran a hand through his hair. Fear. That was what was causing his panic and pain, fear. Curling up, he let himself fall asleep and shudder.

Time passed in the day and his face turned pink with a desperate blush. One hand slid to just under his jaw, tracing it, drawing a line down to his chest. He hugged himself, crossing his legs, shifting with desperation and need. There was discomfort written on his face as he gripped himself tighter, wishing for someone to hold him. Craving the warmth of the demon on his skin, the affection that he had felt. It might not have been so bad, if William hadn't abstained from human contact for so long. Now he needed it, desperately. Not that he would consciously seek the demon out… Yet… but all of him, all of him now, was screaming for him.

His grip on himself tightened and he shifted uncomfortably. "N…nnh~ S…Sebastian…." his voice was low, hushed with sleep, calling out to a demon that might not even be able to hear him. Ronald heard this on his day off, and peeked inside.

"Boss?"

William only shifted again, begging for the demon once more in his sleep. Ron said nothing, but only watched William toss in his bed, writhing as though he were having a fit. Ronald barely dared to approach him, slightly confused. "Boss?" he called again, concerned….But vaguely frightened.

The elder shinigami looked fevered and, when Ronald put a hand to his forehead, pulled it back, looking shocked and disturbed. "T…That isn't good…." Mistaking it for a fit of fever, he ran for aspirin and water. He shook William lightly, feeling the heat off of his skin.

"G..g..get off."

"William senpai!"

The elder shinigami protested sleepily, but eventually woke up, staring at Ronald. His face was red, with either embarrassment or heat, but he only stared up at the young man, squinting slightly. "Ronald… W..Where are my glasses…? I..I can't see.." Attempting to sit up, he felt the gloved hand gently push him back down.

"You're sick, William senpai, don't sit up. I'll get you your glasses and some tea."

'Aye… I'm sick.' William nodded weakly before falling back onto his sheets. 'W..What did I do while I was asleep? What makes him think…..' He felt searing fire under his skin again. 'O..oh god it's so hot…' he shuddered and ran a hand over his face, gasping. 'Please, someone, get rid of this…'

Ronald returned with hot tea and William's glasses, handing them both to him. The elder kept his shaking to a minimum and took a sip of his tea, and then pushed on his glasses. The tea neither helped cool him or calm him. Setting it on his bedside, he took the aspirin and drank the water, and lay back down.

'I..It's not going away….' he thought with accelerated desperation, and rested on the bed, he shuddered. "I'll be alright…Why don't you go out and have some fun, Ron…"

Ron ran a hand through his hair. "Well… I haven't been out in a while…"

"Go on and go. I'll be just fine." His smile was weak and hiding his turmoil. Ron gave him a quick hug before deciding to go out and enjoy himself. Shaking slightly, Will shuddered and shifted, sliding a hand through his messy, sweat slick hair, letting out a soft gasp. He felt the pull of Sebastian's hand, his grip, and suddenly, Will felt like he needed it.

Holding himself tight again, he let out a soft moan and squirmed. "S…Sebastian…nnn… N..No..I..I won't be…" He ran a hand over his face. It was hot. Painfully hot… and it was starting to get to him. "T..That demon's pet." He looked up at his ceiling, invaded by light. He felt as if the light only made him see the disease. That's what it felt like, more than anything. A disease carved out of desperation and a single touch.

"Demons are a plague…" William whispered to himself. He hugged himself hard and felt himself begin to fall asleep. He was weakening.. Or maybe his body would fight off the feelings while he rested. After all, he had only been touched once. Grell had been touched twice and pulled out… But he hadn't reacted this way. He had just given in and chased the demon for all he was worth. William… He had sustained contact and resisted more than Grell had. It wasn't likely William would pull through easily.

Sliding his hands over his body in his sleep again, he moaned the demon's name, gasping it out with heated and desperate breath. Sitting on his windowsill, a crow ruffled it's feathered and cawed with amusement, crimson eyes flashing. 'Oh William, your desires are obscene.' There was a flicker of shadow, and the crow was replaced by the demon, legs crossed, feet swinging amusedly.

Sebastian cocked his head, resting his head on his shoulder, and then stood, tall heels clicking on the floor, the leather shining in the light, lifting the sleeping William's chin. A blush crept across the sleeping shinigami's cheeks as Sebastian touched him. "He knows his master already. What a receptive little one. You will certainly be one to keep." The voice was smooth and hushed, but enough to make William shudder in his sleep. The shinigami head turned to nuzzle into the palm of Sebastian's bare hand, slipping a hand to caress it himself. Licking his lips, Sebastian snickered. "Let's see how receptive you are."

The demon slide a hand up William's shirt, feeling his chest, letting the shinigami's body tell the story. Heart pounding, body hot and ready, Sebastian understood. He was a desperate one as well as receptive. "Oh… How amusing." He slid his hand lower, feeling William's taut stomach and waist, and then down to his outer thigh. Pressing slightly, he felt all the muscles contracting and pulling, reacting, but William welcomed the caresses. And Sebastian seemed pleased by the soft gasps and moans that escaped the man's lips.

Looking up swiftly, he heard the door to the apartment open and then close sharply. Sebastian planted a quick kiss on William's nose before standing. "It's time for me to go, my pet." He slid a hand under William's chin before turning. "I'll be back later, I promise." He pushed the window open, and was gone, a crow flying off in the distant sky.

The door to William's room opened and Grell looked in. "…Oh, so he's gone to sleep….." the crimson shinigami whispered. "Well, he doesn't look good.. So Ron wasn't joking…" Sighing, he covered him up and took the cold tea away from him. "Get some rest Will. That's got to be a nasty fever."


	4. Touching

Days passed. William didn't improve much, but when his vacation ended, he got himself up, showered heavily, brushed his hair, but looked at himself in the mirror. Under his eyes seemed hollow, and sleepless. Time in bed had robbed him. In just days he was becoming lean from the burning that had been under his skin, stealing away his strength. But tonight he was going to get out. He had to work the late shift, when demons were likely to roam.

He flushed his face with water, and shuddered. Anything colder than his skin felt icy to him. Suddenly his vision blurred and he closed his eyes. Cold hands slid around him and caressed his jaw and his throat. Lips trailed down William's wet back and then felt the same lips brush back up. He arched, hands supporting his body as it rested on its knees. "A…ah…nnh…S…s.." the words caught in his throat as he felt the hand slide lower, caressing his inner thigh, convincing him to spread his legs just a bit. The other hand tangled in his hair, pulling tight, and he could feel the cold breath on his back.

"Beg for me, shinigami," the voice whispered and Will gasped a little as the hand pulled again.

"S….Sebastian…a…ann…. Please…please….."

"Please? Is THAT all?"

William's breath came in stitches as he felt the hand on his thigh press higher. He could barely think now, it was making him faint. "B..but….I…it's s..so hard-" He interrupted himself with a moan as he felt the hand grab his member.

"I noticed."

"A..AH!" his breath finally came back to him, and William slowly stood, shaking, sweating, hot and dizzy. "T…Things only get worse…J..Just another hallucination…" He wiped himself down with a wet wash-cloth and then dressed, pulling on his glasses, his world finally coming into focus. At least he knew that at work, things would be normal. Or as close to normal as it could be. He would be training new recruits for the system and had to be firm with them. Otherwise they would walk right over him. And he didn't take well to being brushed off. He straightened himself up, and tried to ignore the distinct blush that had made it's way onto his face. He waited a bit before going into the living room, combing his hair again, and then moving to the kitchen.

"Morning, Willu~" Grell gave a smile. Will nodded, sitting at the table, remaining quiet.

'Don't hold it in, William. You have to tell them sometime. They can help…' He looked up slightly, trying not to betray his illness.

"You going to live, Boss?" Ron asked, having his morning coffee.

"I'm fine, Ronald." William took a sip of tea again, shaking. He hoped that he could calm himself before work. Taking another sip, William knew that Grell and Ronald were worried. That much was evident on their faces.

"You're sure, Will?" Grell cocked his head, and then pursed his lips, applying lipstick. "Today will be one of THOSE days."

"..I know." William pulled on leather gloves and gripped his scythe.

"Aww man. Does this mean I get overtime?" Ronald pouted.

"No, it means your working with Alan and Eric early and going home. Grell and I get overtime.." William only rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. He felt just a bit better before he looked at the time. "We have to go anyway…"

Stretching himself out, he grabbed the scythe. "Remember, Grell. Go after the non-contracted demons. Regulation-"

"I know, I know. Like you're in any shape to tell ME what to do anyway. You've been sick."

William narrowed his eyes. "We're going to be late." His statement was blunt and angry. Turning, the spear swept an arc through the air and he was out the door and on his way to the office, where he would clock in and try and keep himself cool. People whispered as he passed, there were words of concern, snickers. Entering the dispatch section, he put in his time, signing in and then taking his sheet. The assignment was basic. Track the rogue demons in the London area and exterminate them. There SHOULDN'T have been many. But he didn't expect that there could be an accurate measurement.

He left without Grell, fully aware of how sick he looked as he passed through the commons. He was stopped by the blonde shinigami, Eric. "Hey boss, you okay?"

"…I'm fine, Eric, just getting over a fever." The heat was growing worse and William, who had managed to ignore it, was starting to sweat again.

"….Boss, that isn't good for you to be up like this."

William waved it away. "I'll be just fine. There are only five of us on dispatch and I don't have anymore time off to waste."

Eric meant to speak, but William swept past him, not willing to handle the problem as of yet. He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact. He had noticed the day before that the first ring, separated by the thin black line in his iris, had begun to turn a decaying yellow. If anyone noticed, he would be done for. His best bet was to pray that no one DID notice. Or care for now. And since he felt that he was surrounded by self-centered shinigami, he didn't believe that would be soon.

Making his way out into London, he climbed to a tall roof and looked down. Lifting his nose to the air, he smelled demon on the wind. The idea that he would be crushing them under his metaphorical iron boot made him smile and capable of ignoring the heat on his skin and the illness that was creeping in his nerves.

Turning, he ran in the direction of the smell, pausing for a moment to ease a crippling pain in his abdomen. Was it the first sign of withdrawal? He could only wish, and so, kept moving. The closer he got to the demons, the dizzier he seemed to become. And then they were upon him, a pack of semi-sentient rogues. More human than normal rogues, but not quite as human as Sebastian. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by hands and he understood WHY Suttcliff had been paired with him. Because the chainsaw would have been effective… And William knew he was screwed unless Suttcliff showed up in the next three seconds.

They forced him against the wall. "Your smell makes you a target shinigami. You're in a bad spot," one of them hissed. It licked it's lips with a split tongue, and another tore his jacket away. The shinigami turned his spear, trying to force them off. One of them confiscated it, tossing it aside as if it were a plaything. Another went for his shirt and clawed it off with impatience.

"What do we do with him?" a different demon asked.

"What else would a demon-addicted shinigami want?" The demon ran a claw down William's exposed chest. "We fuck it."

There was raucous laughter from the pack and William felt the burning inside him worsen. He tensed up and gasped, closing his eyes. The nightmarish feel of the scaly, half human, clawed hands on his body would be burned in his memory… Only because he felt as though he were enjoying this. His body wracked with pleasure and pain as he was clawed and felt up, stripped of sanity with each touch and caress. Then suddenly, it stopped, and his body fell on the ground limply. He lay there, listening to faint hisses, snarls, the occasional spit.

"Hmm… Such an unfaithful pet. Or perhaps my kind has forgotten it's boundaries." The rogues scattered when the voice gave them a withering glance and then sneered at the shinigami who was attempting to pull himself up.

"You're such…a …vile beast," William whimpered, gasping. There was burning again, worse, unbearable. Someone lifted him again, and the burning eased.

"Ah, but you've missed me." The demon nuzzled into William's neck, kissing slightly.

The feeling sent William swooning, bringing him dizziness and high, closing his eyes, leaning back against his captor willingly. "G..get off me….demon…." his words were coming slowly now, his thoughts sluggish and tired.

"Just relax." Gloved hands fondled his nipple and nibbled at his neck. William allowed a moan to escape his lips, his face turning pink, soft gasps coloring the air. His entire body seemed to scream for more.

Sebastian nipped his throat, sucking softly, leaving a small pink mark on his skin. The shinigami moaned louder and turned, opening his eyes halfway. "Ah..I see." Sebastian sounded amused, and caressed his jaw slightly. William leaned into the caress, closing his eyes. "You're almost mine, shinigami. Just a little more time. A little more time and you can have me all you want."

He nodded weakly, draping arms around the demon's neck. Sebastian kissed him, pulling him closer, feeling the shinigami's tensed and desperate body. Heat radiated from him and William accepted him. Closing his eyes, Sebastian deepened the kiss, letting the shinigami taste him, and beg for more. The pale man slid against the still fully clothed butler, letting out a moan and then, opening his eyes again, he pulled from the kiss. William held himself.

"S…stop touching me…" his voice came out soft, following desperate stitches of breath. Sebastian caressed his jaw and William's resistance failed him, and he leaned against the demon again.

"Still too resistant. We'll give you a little more time." He pulled himself from the shinigami, who stood, dazed, bleeding and confused. Sebastian winked. "Maybe another day or two should make you just the teeniest bit…lusting." Blowing William a mocking kiss, Sebastian sneered and turned, disappearing into the dark.

William lay against the wall for a short period of time before he stood. He looked in the direction Sebastian had gone, and took a few steps forward. He was stopped by a voice.

"WILL?" Grell shouted, sprinting down the roof toward him, leaping from it to the ground. The shinigami froze in place as Grell ran toward him. His shirt and coat were in ruins, his gloves used as a chew toy for a demon. He shook, eyes focused only on where Sebastian had stepped, and how desperately Will wanted to follow. He couldn't speak now, Sebastian had robbed him of his voice, of the very thought behind it. They had all attached themselves to the demon, and gone with him. Suddenly he felt faint. Maybe it was the heat that was finally making him ill, or a bit of the blood loss. He gave Grell a small look.

"….I think I've gotten worse," he said, before collapsing.

"W- William!" Grell caught him mid fall and picked him up. He shook him, slapped him, kissed him, did everything, but the heated shinigami lay limply in his arms. Carrying him bridal-style, the red haired man picked up William's bent spear, torn clothing and then his own scythe, and ran back to the offices.

Other shinigami were in shock, worried, and panicked, at the sight of seeing William, THAT William, ill and beaten. He was keeping his eyes closed. 'I can't show them… Th..They'll take me from mas- What am I thinking?' Sitting up, he looked at Grell, and then closed his eyes before the red shinigami could notice the sudden change in William's eyes.

"W..we need to get you to the medical ward, alright, Will? Will?" he shook him slightly and Will shifted.

"'M fine…"

"You're not fine!"

William didn't answer, but felt other hands take him in their arms and move him to a bed. His wounds were treated, the bleeding and scratches sterilized. He didn't know when the burning had made him pass out, but he woke up in a bed, smelling the hospital. Normally he was disturbed about waking up in the dark, but he wasn't himself now. Holding himself, he let out a soft moan.

"Master…will you come see me?" he asked the dark, getting no answer back. Closing his eyes, he shifted again and his legs held together, feeling hands run up his hospital gown. Slipping into unconsciousness, he felt lips on his chest, sucking gently, and he let out a gentle moan.

Sebastian smiled, amused and impressed. "Only a few touches…and some nightly visits.. And you're reduced to this much desperation?" Dipping down, he slid hands over William's sides and then licked up his chest. The shinigami let out a moan in his semi-rest, and Sebastian snickered. "More?" he kissed down to the shinigami's sensitive belly, kissing, licking, sucking, letting him tense up.

Squirming under him, the shinigami seemed more desperate that Sebastian would have guessed. Kissing William's stomach, he spread the shinigami's bare legs. "Oh, the advantages of hospital gowns. Right my pet?"

William only moaned as Sebastian kissed up his thighs, licking expertly, sucking just at his groin. Gasping, arching to the demon's lips, William sleepily twined his fingers into Sebastian's hair. "Y…Yes master…." he moaned out, giving in to his need. Nothing mattered anymore, thought, will, the other shinigami, what he would leave behind, all that mattered was that he were with his master. His addiction spread with each kiss, each caress, and he had ceased fighting.

The amused demon took William's erection in hand and fondled it teasingly. The shinigami arched and let out a gasp of pleasure, his body spasming to every movement. William's breath came in stitches, gasping fragments of air, while Sebastian continued to torment him ceaselessly. Pulling the demon's hair, William forced him down. Letting out a sneer, Sebastian took the offensive and kissed him, tasting every inch of the shinigami's hot and friction-starved body. Each touch sent a shock up William's body, pushing him further and further away from who he was. This amused Sebastian to no end, and he knelt down, kissing the shinigami's member. Pulling his hair, the demon took this as the cue to kiss faster, trailing his tongue along the length, listening to the delicate sounds of pleasure. Licking his lips, this was perhaps the only moment where he envied Claude Faustus and that foot long tongue of his.

Sucking lightly, he put his gloved hands on William's hips and squeezed the taut muscle. The shinigami responded accordingly, lifting his hips, pressing deeper into Sebastian's mouth. Not sparing a second, Sebastian sucked harder, taking him into his mouth whole. William's pants became more frantic and sporadic as the demon worked harder on him. The shinigami's body tensed and uncoiled, and he swallowed his breath, letting out a desperate silent scream. Gripping the sheets, he thrust upward, giving a cry before spilling himself inside Sebastian's mouth. His body settled, his muscles tense and supple.

Sitting up, removing William from his mouth, Sebastian took a bedside napkin and wiped the mess, like any good gentleman would. He cocked his head to the shinigami, who's eyes were half opened. The demon could see the outer ring of William's eyes, going from green, to ill yellow. And from yellow, the color crimson bled into them. William was undoubtedly his. It was only a matter of if the shinigami would ever come to his senses, ever escape the hospital, or if Sebastian decided it was worth it to release him. Dipping to kiss him, he was welcomed by the warm-bodied male and was even more amused as to how desperate he seemed. Sliding his gloved hand across William's chest, he went for the man's throat, and nibbled softly.

"I'll have to go soon, William."

William shuddered and pulled Sebastian down in protest, no doubt enjoying the closeness and heat of their bodies. "But~" was his sleepy and desperate reply, to which Sebastian answered with a single finger to his lips.

"Only hush, my pet. I promise, you'll have me in eternity if you can escape," he whispered. William gave a rushed nod to Sebastian before the demon assaulted his lips with his own. He welcomed the kiss. Any caress, any touch, any whim from Sebastian, William was now willing to obey and welcome it. William deepened it, allowing Sebastian access to the inside of his mouth, tasting his master, taking him in. "All mine, William."

"Al…All yours." Nuzzling under Sebastian's chin, he draped his arms around the demon's neck. "S..So addicting… So sweet…."

"Aye, but master has to leave. If William can escape and return to his master, William can stay with him."

The shinigami nodded desperately and dropped into his bed, the blankets and sheets skewed and slick with sweat. His hair was a tousled mess, eyes open just enough. His face was red with heat and he seemed as sweet as ever. Caressing his jaw, Sebastian smirked and watched William nuzzle to him again, almost purring. "P..please take me with you…"

"Not yet, William. You have to come to me yourself."

The shinigami nodded and curled up on his bed, falling asleep. Sighing, he turned and went out the window, again disappearing into darkness. His master would be irritated with him, but perhaps he would prefer a human pet to a kitten.

William woke early in the morning, the burning eased, his body sensitive to every movement, but he felt better. But he also felt like a piece of himself had been stolen. Shuddering, he could still taste the demon in his mouth. Shuddering, he stood and put the clothes on that were left for him in the chair next to his bed. He slipped his glasses on and then dressed. But he felt closed in, shaken, not quite right. Hugging himself, he suddenly remembered the demons' embrace. "I..I need him…" Closing his eyes, he let out a soft moan. "I need th..that damned monster…" Gasping, his spine arching in a soft arc, William held himself tighter. "I..I need m..my master.." He dropped to his knees, eyes a shimmering contrast of green and red. Forcing himself up, he looked about. Taking his spear from the bedside table, he ventured to the ledge of the window and leapt onto the roof below. The hospital was silent and William found that it was all too easy to make his way off of the grounds. As advanced as the shinigami were, they weren't much for caring in the way of illnesses. After all, shinigami couldn't die. Pausing, William had to think before he went out. Following the scent trail of the demon, he wandered the deserted streets until he found his way onto bare ground, on his way to the Phantomhive Manor.

He didn't knock, but just pushed the door open, looking more desperate than he had when he had left. Shuddering, his footsteps echoed on the stairs. Arms wrapped around him and he melted in the warm embrace. "So desperate that you followed your master home, William?"

He nodded slightly, nuzzling into his chest. "I..I'll do anything for you, Master." Sebastian caressed William's jaw before leaning down to kiss his neck.

"As you should. After all.. Your master's touch is the perfect addiction."


	5. Worry

**I'm sorry in advance for the short chapter and how bad it is. I promise the next chapter will be lemony-goodness... Maybe. But this is all from Grell/Ron perspective and Grell is upset. Obviously.**

It wasn't until morning that anyone discovered that William T. Spears, Management Head of Dispatch, had disappeared from his hospital bed. He had taken his glasses, his spear and his clothing, all of which were signs of either a very good kidnapper, or that he had left of his own accord. But it was unlike William to not follow proper procedure. Ever. They searched the grounds in hopes of finding him. No one had seen him leave. But no one had also considered that William's window had been opened.. And left open, during the night. Ronald was called to be informed. He was sitting with Grell at the time. The pair were confused and upset, but knew that he was okay.

Ronald sat down at the table. "W..where would he go? I mean… Boss wouldn't be THAT upset…right? I mean…He didn't seem upset…"

Grell rolled his eyes. "Psh- Will isn't one to stay in the hospital. He probably had it out for those demons that almost killed him." Grell didn't seem upset or worried, and continued to look at his nails. "But his eyes were this funky yellow color when he was awake and babbling about his master or something." Pausing, he considered it, then shrugged it off.

"….Master?" Ron leaned forward. "You don't think…?"

"As if that would happen to our Willu~ He's too good for THOSE monsters."

There was silence. "It happened to you."

Grell stopped. "… But who would he go to? There aren't that many demons in the area. And both the two that there are, have their heads up their little master's asses."

"…But you know they have their own agendas…"

There was silence. "You really think Will could… Could be..turned into a pet? I mean… It's Will! It's William!"

"…..Well, you know the boss. They said that the ones who were not used to….erm…." Ron scratched the back of his head. "Physical contact… were more vulnerable?"

"….When was the last time Will got laid?"

There was grim, awkward silence. "…I don't think the boss HAS been."

"….So…. That probably means…" Grell's voice was hushed. He put his nail file on the table and dug out the rare capacity to be completely serious. "How far gone do you think he was?"

"He was calling him master in his sleep, Suttcliff senpai."

"…They…" He didn't say anything else, but stood, grabbing his chainsaw and looked at Ron. "Get your scythe. We've got overtime." He shuddered. "I know what that demon's touch feels like, Ronald, trust me."

"So then what are we going to do?"

"…We're going to bring him back. Or kill the demon." Dropping a wink, he grinned at Ron and lifted the chainsaw. "I'd LOVE to spar with that gorgeous man again. And Willu~ No doubt he'll try to defend his master to the death." Ronald sighed.

"Ever the same, Suttcliff senpai." But Ronald smiled still. Grell couldn't stay serious for longer than a minute. "You sure you won't relapse?"

"Relapse, me? Noooo~ I just love gorgeous men! After all, I am to DIE for." Ronald rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Whatever you say, Suttcliff senpai." The pair went out the door and into the morning, forsaking their day off to hunt William and his demonic master. "How exactly are we supposed to FIND THEM?"

Grell stopped at the edge of where the human world and the shinigami realm ended. He looked back at Ronald, glasses obscuring his eyes and smiling. "We go to the Undertaker." Ronald frowned but didn't protest immediately.

"What can an old man like that do?"

Grell's smile only widened. "Everything."

London was dark and misty, and it was raining just a bit before the pair arrived at the small, dismal shop. Grell nudged the door open. "Undertaker?" There was silence, and coffins, skulls, spider webs, the tools of the trade all hidden in a back room. They wandered in, dust lifting with their footprints.

"Eh-hehehehe, so? What is it you're missing? Perhaps…Your boss?" The voice seemed to emanate from nothing. There was a creak, a laugh, and the long haired man appeared from nowhere. Grell turned around.

"We are," he smiled, looking at the gray-haired man.

"And you don't know where to start looking, do you?" he laughed.

"..No sir..we-we don't." Ronald stuttered. Shifting a bit, Ron looked at his feet.

"Ah, well, that's simple. Where ELSE would a demon be hiding, but the place he dwells?"

"….But he wouldn't keep William there."

There was silence. "Wouldn't you want to keep YOUR pets close?"

"But his Master wouldn't APPRECIATE it."

There was silence. "Sebastian wouldn't defy his master, yes, but he would still keep him. William would be a valuable asset to the young earl. Defying death itself is of value."

"….Do you think they would actually make him a servant?" Ron asked.

Undertaker laughed. "That…would be entertaining. Grell shuddered.

"You think shinigami pets are entertaining?"

The Undertaker smiled. "I think they are…fascinating." Leaning forward, his nose held close to Ron's. "Don't you, young shinigami?"

"I..I guess but-"

"Tell me anything you can about it." There was silence.

"Well… He started acting funny when he went out, and then he came home and looked like he had a fever…and then…"

Undertaker sighed. "Let me see him when you get him back. I want to examine him before you take him to get him…fixed." He smiled grimly before turning away.

"F-fixed?" Grell was suddenly worried. "What do you mean, Fixed?"

"As in they'll either…stir his brain..Or…" he laughed.

"O..or?" There was silence before Undertaker spoke again. "We'll let you imagine that."

There was longer silence and both young men went pale. "I don't believe I've ever had a shinigami guest before. Perhaps he'll be the most beautiful yet." His laugh rang out. The pair scattered.

"D..Do you really think they'd…?" Ron asked. He was scared.

"…If Will can't be cured through time… I..I don't know."

There was more silence. "L…Let's find him…" The pair wandered down the road, letting the rain hit their backs in the dark and then, when they came to the manor grounds, they couldn't bring themselves to go in.

"Do you think that he's happy? I mean.. Being with Sebastian…?" Grell looked at Ron.

"…..It's just an addiction." Ron was blatant and quieter.

"..We came out here, all gung-ho and..ready to take him home. But if he could die.. Maybe..Maybe he's better off here." Grell dropped the chainsaw in the mud.

"Don't say that, Suttcliff senpai," Ronald stretched. "We NEED to do this."

"Can we at least see? If he's happy. If he's happy… I don't want to have to take him back, ruin his life and get him…" he stopped. His quirkiness seemed to have drained since Undertaker's visit.

"..We'll look in on him."

They snuck their way up to the manor and peeked in, looking through enough windows until they discovered a small, discreet room with a small slatted window. This, was, they assumed, Sebastian's room. Will was asleep in the bed, sheets pulled over his naked form, smiling gently. His glasses were skewed, his hair was messy, his face blushed, but he was content.

"….he's…"

"Calm. And smiling."

William shifted and nuzzled close to the still awake butler next to him. Sebastian smirked. "Oh, how addiction makes you weak, William," he whispered before leaning over to kiss his neck. William gasped slightly and nuzzled closer, letting the demon touch him. Grell dropped from the window.

"…Let's go home."

Ronald stared. "Y..You're just going to give up?"

"For now, yes." Grell shuddered.

"B..but why?"

Grell stood in the rain. "Because. He's too far gone. Maybe he'll wake up on his own. Maybe he hasn't gone that far… but… we can't handle this. We can't. The best thing we could do is go back to the central office and tell them Will isn't anywhere to be found."

"….But he wouldn't want-"

"You don't know Ronald. That's all he wants right now." There was longer silence.

"…..At least a week, senpai.. A few days. We need to know if…"

"If?"

There was the sound of pouring rain. Ronald rubbed the back of his head. "If he's salvageable.. Maybe stay in London for a few days… Come here…have a stake out?"

Grell nodded. "Alright…" Fixing his glasses. "Maybe he has lapses? Maybe every once in a while he comes to his senses…"

Ron smiled. "Yeah. Maybe he does. And then."

Grell gave him a small, but not triumphant grin. "Then we get to shred demons."


	6. His

Ciel put a hand to his forehead. "Sebastian, why? Why did you bring the shinigami here? We don't NEED him."

"He followed me, my lord. I had no other choice." Sebastian's smile never wavered from his face and this infuriated his master.

"Send him back, then," the child hissed.

"Young Master, he might be useful."

There was silence. Ciel didn't look up from his tea or his paperwork. Taking a sip, he turned the chair and looked out the massive bay windows. "…I suppose a shinigami as a servant would be to my advantage."

"Of course sir." Sebastian neglected to mention William's utter loyalty to him, and not to Ciel.

"Why come HERE? Why not go to become someone else's servant?" Ciel asked, turning back to Sebastian, looking more curious. "It most certainly isn't you. The shinigami wouldn't come within a mile of you normally."

Bowing his head, Sebastian gave another, amused smile. "I suppose that he became…too distressed with the red nuisance?" Ciel shuddered at the thought of the escaped half of Jack the Ripper.

"I can see why that might happen. Very well," he paused, considering his options, "Make him the first footman." Slipping a sly smile, Ciel looked to the demon, amused himself. "As if you'll need replacing. But he's plenty tall enough." Sipping his tea, Ciel went back to his work, almost ignoring the tall man. "Get him uniform and a room, and inform him of his duties. Don't let him slack off… And take a bath, you smell like sex." Ciel looked up, not amused. He understood what Sebastian had done for his own amusement.

"Yes, my lord." The demon bowed and left him there quickly, and attended to his duties. Cleaning the manor, making sure dinner was prepared and eatable. That the garden of roses was untouched by poisons, the staircases were polished and clean. It was late when he returned to his bed, where the resting shinigami lay. He was contented in his sleep, and contented to sleep next to Sebastian. "William?"

He stirred and turned to him, giving a sleepy smile. "Master." Sitting up, he kissed him, shuddering.

"You're warm again, William. Have you missed me?"

He nodded, looking up at him, desperate and hungry. "Yes… William has missed Master."

Pulling the shinigami close, Sebastian grinned, and then slid his hands over the man's back. William moaned and pulled close, nuzzling into his chest. "What do you want, then? You have to show me." Sebastian nipped into the shinigami's throat and sucked carefully.

"I..I want master.."

"You have me. I'm here."

William shuddered, pressing close, wrapping naked legs around the demon's toned waist. "I…I want master…I..Inside me…"

Sebastian kissed the shinigami, pressing him against the wall. "Is that so?" Sebastian slid against him, feeling his desperation and his heat. "More?" William nodded hastily, pulling the demon closer against him. The demon grinned and nipped his throat. "Let Master please you, William. I promise, this will be everything that you've dreamed of."

Removing the glove, he slid his fingers into William's mouth. The shinigami understood his master's wish and took them into his mouth, sucking, shuddering, his face pink with embarrassment. Sebastian leaned close, nipping his throat.

"How sweet. Once this is done, William, you are mine. You won't wake." The shinigami's eyes widened, and, there was a flicker of resistance. Sebastian crushed it easily, slipping a hand to fondle him.

William's eyes closed in rapture, and he gripped Sebastian's shoulders. "This is just enough, William." He smiled and removed the fingers from William's mouth. The shinigami, his mind already slow and devastated with lust and craving, slowed to a stop when Sebastian thrust his fingers in. The tight passage was warm and welcoming, and Sebastian worked at him.

"N…nnh…. M….more…." William's body rocked and shuddered, letting out small moans of satisfaction.

"Oh?"

William nodded and pressed close. His body pleaded and William kissed Sebastian's throat. He nipped and sucked, and undid the demon's tie. Sebastian only watched in amusement. William pulled off the jacket roughly, his desperation betraying him. Sebastian kissed him, dominating William's tongue with his own, letting the shinigami pull his vest and shirt off. Slim, trembling fingers slid down the pale chest, fascinated by it's mysterious warmth. Laying on him, he heard no heartbeat, and for a second, his addiction was cooled by the demon's chest against his own. And then he felt Sebastian's hands on his. "Timid? Why not explore?"

William ran his hands across the demon's chest and throat and kissed it gently, pleased with his master's moans of approval. The shinigami, entranced, kissed down his chest. "S..so vile….." William dragged his nails down Sebastian's back.

The demon pulled his hair in return. " Ah yes, but this vile thing, it IS your master," Sebastian hissed, kissing William's neck harshly, biting, drawing blood with elongated fangs. His eyes flickered fuscia, slit pupils reflecting the darkness of his own lusts. He pulled down his pants and freed his own throbbing member, having lost all will to simply tease the shinigami into submission. William groaned and then gasped when he felt the demon enter him.

Eyes widened and closed, pulling their bodies tight. He twined them into tight embrace, moving in rhythm, sporadic chaos. Sweat dripped and William's body arched with Sebastian's, holding tight to him. His mouth opened in silent scream and his muscles ached for more. Sebastian shifted deeper, burying black nails into William's body. Blood ran down and this only tempted the demon further, thrusting harder, the friction sending them both to the edge of their sanity, dangling them by a spider's thread.

Bleeding and panting, William cried desperately, driving closer to the demon's body. Sebastian moved faster and harder, the walls shaking, cracking underneath the strength. William's hands left bruises on Sebastian's and then searched for other places to hold with all his strength. The demon bit into his throat again, drinking from him, tasting the ultimate desperation and need. His breath caught in his throat and he found himself unable to speak. Panting, gasping, crying out, William's voice grew louder. Sebastian shoved his hand over his mouth and hissed. "Silence!" William swallowed his voice, groaning desperately. "If you cannot be silent, find something to occupy your mouth.

William shuddered and bit into the demon's neck, drawing blood himself. Sebastian narrowed his eyes but felt more amusement. "Ah, you're thirsty then?"

The shinigami looked confused, but this was replaced when Sebastian continued. Rapture filled the shinigami's expression and he forced William's lips back to the wound. "Drink it up, William. This is yours. Drink it all." He didn't resist, taking in the coppery taste, lapping it slightly. "You're mine now." Sliding a hand down, he felt William's member and pulled it slightly. The shinigami bit down harder, gripping tighter, sliding against him, his body overtaken by lust, driving out all thought and reality. He nodded, understanding that no one else could have him now, and that he wouldn't let them. He belonged to Sebastian.

The night drove on, pounding, heat, sweat, blood, the climax exquisite, hard and fast. William would have screamed but Sebastian kissed him then, swallowing the emotion like he would a soul. The lust exhausted shinigami rested on him. "No no, no sleep yet, William." William's head didn't move but his eyes flickered upward, tiredly acknowledging him. "The young master would like you to be the First Footman of the manor. Your job is to assist me and look nice. Speak as little as possible when you speak to the master and do your job well.." He kissed him, tasting the addiction on William's skin. It was a sweet nectar in the shinigami's body, turning him into something completely different. "Can you do this for me, my pet?"

The dark haired man, glasses askew and fogged, nodded. He kissed Sebastian's neck. "I'm tired, master," his voice was hoarse from the silent screams, from the taste of blood.

"Then rest, my pet." Sebastian stroked his finally cooled cheek and moved him to the bed, never once pulling from him. His blush paled and the shinigami allowed himself to fall asleep against the sheets. "You're so cute. But you're also just a pet." He nipped his throat and watched the blush in William's face return. "So uncharacteristic. I don't believe I've seen you smile so much. But… I've won."

The next morning, early, Sebastian gently shook him awake, having dressed and bathed. "Come on now, William. You need to get up." Sebastian dipped down to his level and kissed his neck. The shinigami woke sleepily, blushing again.

"G..good morning master…" William smiled. Stretching and yawning, he sat up and draped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"I know what you want." He leaned close, nibbling on William's earlobe, "But it's far too early for it." William pouted but nodded, blushing violently.

"O..of course master." He let go, falling against the bed.

"Still desperate? Even after last night?"

William nodded quietly and felt Sebastian lift him. "Where are we going?"

"To give you a bath. The young master requests that we don't smell like sex while serving him." His mouth pulled into a smile and William shuddered.

"I..I understand."

"Do you?" Sebastian dropped him in the luke warm water and began to scrub him down.

"Y..you don't have to do this…." William said. He felt helpless now that Sebastian had taken him and fulfilled his wish. "I..I can wash myself…"

"And miss an opportunity to play with my pet? Never." His eyes glinted with mischief and he dipped down, taking a cloth and scrubbing the man's neck, arms and face. William allowed it, and then felt the demon's hands on his chest and sides, scrubbing, lifting his chin gently to guide his back to arch to his fingers. The shinigami let out soft mewls of happiness, almost purring as the demon's hands went over his body. The demon snickered, amused, and then pulled up his sleeves and plunged his hands under the water, scrubbing his lower back, his waist and the insides of his thighs. William's breath quickened, his heart pounding, face turning pink again. Sebastian leaned close, his voice hushed in William's ear. "You're getting excited. You should keep calm." The shinigami shuddered and nodded, trying to compose himself. It was lost in a sea of pleasure.

"I…" he began to speak, but the words died. Sebastian smiled and turned his head, kissing him. William accepted, kissing back, deepening it, begging with every signal of body language.

"Hush, my pet. Just enjoy me." Sebastian kissed him again, dominating him with his tongue and his teeth, sliding his hand over William's groin, feeling the moan in the back of his throat. Narrowing his eyes, he kissed harder, pressing his hand closer. 'I enjoy making you squirm, Shinigami. I've never seen anyone so enamored. This is why shinigami and demons aren't allowed to be close. Because the shinigami become willing victims to their demise.'

Sebastian pulled away, dipping down to suck on William's throat and then fondle him. If he were thorough enough, William wouldn't be capable of recovery. The last night's events had already paved over everything in his brain except for his rampant lust. And of all the pets he'd had…William was the most craving, most addicted, and the most rough. His body thrashed beneath demonic hands before he was satisfied by his master's hand alone.

"Finished?"

He gave a silent nod before Sebastian pulled him up and drained the tub. The shinigami stood and toweled himself off while the demon brushed his hair into place and put his glasses on him. "…" William stood, shivering, cheeks flushed, body heated. "Let's get you dressed, shall we?"

William protested silently, thinking that this was the way that his master would prefer him, but didn't say anything. He simply nodded and allowed Sebastian to help him into one of his old suits. "You act as though you're upset, William. Have I upset you?" Sebastian ran a hand through the man's hair, triggering a shudder.

"No master." William's voice was hushed. Some part of him, somewhere, that was still capable of thought and emotion felt confused, angry, and hurt. How could he do this to himself? But then again, he didn't have much of a choice. The shinigami was a slave to his nerves.

"You're sure?" he asked, dipping down, kissing his neck lightly. William moaned and gasped, and let Sebastian pull his shirt on, buttoning it, and then adding the vest. "You look handsome, shinigami." The demon caressed his jaw, allowing him to lean into the caress.

"Thank you, master."

Sebastian chuckled. "For now, I am only Sebastian. The Young Master is our master.. For now." He pulled William close and kissed him, sending the shinigami sliding into need and taking out any rationality. "But always remember that your loyalty lies with me."

William nodded and went to kiss him, and was stopped by one of Sebastian's gloved hands. His crimson eyes gave him a small look, and William nodded.

"Keep it quiet. Speak as little as possible. Try not to be seen by the master. If he happens to speak to you, speak as little as possible. …. Don't let Mey-Rin touch the china, don't let Bard cook, and check to make sure Finnian has the poison under control. Do this, and other tasks I give you, and I will reward you, William." He nipped his throat. "Do you understand?"

"Y..Yes M- S..Sebastian."

"Try it without stuttering."

He was silent. "Sebastian…." he paused, "You're still noxious." The demon smiled and kissed his neck.

"As I hoped you would say. Another night of us together and you'll think I'm god."

William shuddered. "Why shouldn't Master be a god?"

"Perhaps he already is." He nipped William's throat and smiled. "Come now, we have work to do."

He led the shinigami out into the manor, giving him basic chores. William complied, working at them carefully and finishing them early. He kept his scythe at his side, and then, in his small moment of free time, he looked over his to die list. There was a sudden pang in his chest and he felt like he wanted to run away. But he was stuck there. Shuddering, William looked around and then, closing his eyes, the burning came back to him. He dared not to speak, but instead, tried to alleviate himself, going into the nearest bathroom to bathe his forehead and try to cool himself. Panting, his heat intensified. "I..Is this what happens when I..I'm not touched?"

He slid down to the floor and gasped aloud. "Oh? Not even a day and you're going into withdrawal." The demon was behind him. "I always seem to find you on your knees, William," were the whispered words. Closing his eyes, he shuddered and let out a soft moan as the phantom hands caressed every inch of his skin. "Hush, William, you'll have me soon. Remember that you are mine."

Gasping, he nodded and felt the hands inch lower. "M..Master please…"

"Please what?"

The hands traveled lower and slid into William's trousers with ease. "A…nnh… M..More?" he begged quietly. They fondled and caressed him, teasing him into submission.

"Ah, there's always more for you," he whispered, and then the sensation was gone. William was left, stunned on the floor, hands in his pants, looking confused and aroused. His body tried to register this, but it was useless. He had finished his duties for the day, and now he wanted his master. And one way or another, his body was determined to make sure he felt him. Closing his eyes, his mind staticked and he felt the hands trail over him gain.

"I..is this another illusion?" he asked aloud.

"Why should it be…?" Everything said and felt was solid, the grasp firm, and the swoon and ease of the fire meant that yes, Sebastian was real this time. "I heard you begging for me."

"I haven't said anything…" he muttered.

"You don't have to. Your scent says everything." William fell silent, leaning against Sebastian as the man touched him. Arching to every caress, he nuzzled into Sebastian's neck, moaning. "See? Even the way you move, the way you beg, it's all begging for me." Williams' heat became unbearable.

"To…too much…" he muttered before nearly passing out on the demon.

"Ah…I see." Sebastian lifted him. "Let's see if we can't fix that."


	7. Nightmarish

After a week, William's body was tired and fatigued. He was barely capable of keeping up with Sebastian, even with as fit as he was. It was his belief that his body was punishing him for the sins he had committed. He was trapped in a nightmare of his own mind. The dreams were deep seated desires and the vulgarities that he so disliked. It was everything that made up William T. Spears.

He squirmed in his sleep, turning, and then tossed again, pulling close to Sebastian, who himself, was unable to sleep. He looked over, interested, but tired. "Have I worn you out?" he whispered, stroking his hair, turning to him. William hugged him close, shaking, eyes shut tight, trying to fight off the nightmares. Burying nails into Sebastian's back, he pulled him tight, trying to remain calm.

_The blackness surrounded William, threatening to swallow him. "You know what happens to shinigami who don't obey the rules, don't you William?"_

"_P..Please! I couldn't stop it!"_

"_But you could have. You're damned now. Filthy. That demon's been everywhere on you. He's been IN you. There's no way to fix that."_

"_PLEASE!" William felt helpless and hopeless._

"_Then prove it. Kneel before us and tell us that you aren't the demon's pet. That if he offers you amnesty that you won't take it."_

"_H..How does that make me his pet."_

_There was silence before they spoke, in turn, accusingly, "Because then we will understand that you will not return to him. If you do take the help, you are lost to us, and could be a threat to all shinigami and humans."_

_The room darkened. "Seems you're stuck, shinigami," the voice whispered. Sweet and tempting, he felt the hands around him as he did the first night, caressing his jaw, sliding down his thigh, feeling his body under him. "Would you like my help?"_

_He was silent. Fear had sent him spiraling into shock. But William's dream-body moved without his consent, nodding. "Please….. Make this stop."_

"_You have but to follow me." Sebastian held him, and the demon smiled. "You'll belong to me."_

"_Please….make this go away…I..I don't want to die…"_

"_Oh? But you've taken so many~" he laughed, nuzzling him mockingly._

"_B..but that's my job."_

"_T..That's true but-"_

"_Don't you want your freedom?" the voice was like a snake's hiss in his ear. "Give in and I'll take you far away from this life. I'll give you freedom and power. I'll give you everything." His hands trailed over William and the council of the higher up-shinigami, the top management, seemed to fade._

"_B..but how?" William felt burning deep in him. The demon held him close, changed suddenly. Flickering a forked tongue, he nuzzled close to William's head. Horns brushed briefly against his scalp and the demon smiled._

"_There's a simple way. Trust me and I'll take you from here." _

_The shinigami's heart pounded in his ears, and his breath quickened. "W..where will I go?"_

"_Home. Where you belong. Where you have always belonged." Sebastian's hands lingered lower, sliding over William's skin._

"_You've given in," hissed the voice of a long-gone mentor. "You've let the enemy touch you William. I warned you about his, didn't I?"_

_He whimpered and the demon pulled him closer. "Don't listen to them, William, you're mine, you were always meant to be."_

_The shinigami didn't pull from Sebastian, he felt too weak for it. "You shouldn't let him control you, you have to wake up. You have to fight."_

"_I..I tried…"_

_His body seemed unresponsive to his own commands, instead, leaning into Sebastian's embrace. "You were made for this, William," he whispered, nibbling his ear, "You were made to be like this." He felt himself not, horror growing inside him. It seemed as though he understood what was happening in his terror-filled sleep._

"_M..made for…for this?" shock wracked him, bombarding his tired and drained body._

"_Aye. Made for this. Made for every touch and caress, perfect for only these hands," Sebastian turned him. "Seek solace in me, this monster that you fear."_

_William meant to push himself back, away from the demon's grasp, but felt himself pull closer, feeling the comforting warmth. There was no heartbeat, no natural feeling to him. He closed his eyes, clinging, feeling hands run over him, his body tensing up. "T..this isn't real…"_

"_Oh, but it is, William, all of this is real. You were made for this," Sebastian hissed, kissing him hard._

"_N..n-" he submitted, kissing back, pulling close. Fear pulled at his insides, but it was drowning quickly in lust. Pulling away, Sebastian twined his fingers in the shinigami's hair._

"_When was the last time you pleased your master?" he hissed. The shinigami looked up at him, bewildered and upset, but said nothing. "Still disgusted?"_

_William let out a small shudder and shook his head, fearing abuse from the demon's firm hand. "N..no, of course not-"_

_A slap landed hard across his face. "Well, let's treat you as you treat me. Vile creature," Sebastian said this with his amused smile on his face. It was infuriating. William hissed and suddenly, he was the demon, pinning Sebastian underneath him with clawed hands. His glasses were gone, but he could see. Instead, the demon was now a reaper, eyes green and yellow, ringed beautifully under lenses. Sebastian's fear mimicked William's own, but William's body moved without his consent. He kissed over his throat and chest, dragging his claws down the man's sides. Sebastian's head tilted back, his body gasping for air. The dark haired male arched to him, wrapping arms loosely around him. "See…n..now you're the monster, William," he whispered, sliding closer. "You are the vile creature. You were built for this." The new demon silenced the new shinigami with a kiss before pulling away, finding himself in the reversed position. It was chaos, trying to find himself, and yet being torn away._

"_G..get off me! You noxious beast from hell. How dare you let-" he was stopped, kissed again. _

"_This is nothing like what you were told in the academy, is it? They told you to scorn the ones who gave themselves to the demons, because they did so willingly…But you know better now.. Soon you'll be the one on the dais, William. Soon enough, you'll be on trial. And they'll find you guilty…and execute you," he smiled, showing long fangs. "But you won't be going back." Burying them into William's throat, the new sensation of the pain shot through with pleasure. His body convulsed with desire and he arched, mouth open, silent, desperate screams. He felt weakened, dizzy, euphoric, drowning in the feeling of being drained._

William's body hitched against Sebastian's in his sleep. Pulling them tighter, one of William's hands found the demon's hair and forced him to his throat, pressing him closer, forcing the demon's lips to him. Sneering, he understood, and buried fangs into his throat. "In search of a new high, William? Is my touch not good enough anymore?" he whispered, sliding his hands closer. The shinigami gasped and pushed him back to the open wound. The demon licked sparingly, listening to William moan and gasp. The shinigami didn't stir, but pressed his lips closer, his free arm closing tightly around Sebastian's back.

The demon drained his blood, nipping slightly while William finally calmed enough to sleep normally, his body relaxing against him. "Your nightmare isn't over, William. It's still going. Even when you wake… I told you, I wanted to watch you squirm." He sneered and got up, leaving William alone in the bed, stretching himself out.

"You taste odd for a shinigami. Maybe it's the lust? Maybe you were made out of something different." He sneered. "Or is it your hatred?" Cocking his head, he smiled. "Yes, I believe hate gives you that taste. The young master tastes similar…only he tastes of wrath…" Snickering, he went to the window. "Perhaps soon you will be the same."

William woke up later, early in the morning, his body trained about the early hours. He gave Sebastian a sleepy smile before sitting up. "G…good morning, master," he whispered. The demon caressed his jaw.

"Good morning, William. How was your nightmare?"

The shinigami stiffened and he lowered his head, looking away, angry about it. "…. That's none of your business….demon."

"Ah, there he is." The demon pinned him to the bed. "You took to me quickly, but it takes work to keep you, I see," Sebastian hissed.

He struggled. "N..Noxious beast!" his voice was harsh and angry. "What did you do to me?"

The demon kissed him, sucking on William's tongue. "But you like it. You begged for me. You are mine. You can't resist me." He whispered softly in William's ear. The shinigami hissed, pulling away violently.

"I…I can't be yours!"

"You are," the demon hissed smoothly, sliding a hand down William's exposed chest. The shinigami closed his eyes and moaned slightly. "And your body is betraying you."

"I..I noticed." His voice came in small, soft gasps. Sebastian dipped down to William's throat and bit into it. William let out a squeak, a moan and slid close.

"This is your new high, shinigami?" he whispered, dipping down to lap the blood up. Each taste sent tremors down the shinigami's spine. Heat dripped off of William in rivulets of sweat, his body remembering the sweet embrace they had shared a little over a week before. "Do you need me to fuck you again?" The shinigami's eyes widened, but he didn't stop Sebastian from sliding his hands low. "Perhaps I should…?"

His head nodded, and the demon smiled, crushing their lips together. "P..Please?" was the whispered, uncontrolled reply.

"It's early, William. The master wouldn't want us to disregard duty for…..Other things."

William nodded, tense, shivering. Sebastian stood him, and dressed him, teasing the other male with dressing up, instead of dressing down. Holding himself, William dared not to speak. His voice was stolen from his control, and he felt a swirling, seething illness in his stomach. He felt alien to himself, needing this demon, wanting him, begging silently for something to happen, something that Sebastian could or would do for him. And what little control he still had was sliding, there was no ledge on this steep downhill slide into addiction and insanity.

He would claw and pull all he wanted, but he wasn't stopping. And his body wouldn't let him escape. Withdrawal might actually kill him, if he were this close. His eyes, ringed red, were starting to lose their original lighting. The green that remained was beginning to turn yellow. The caress that came to William's jaw through a white gloved hand turned them brighter yellow. "I see now… Struggling to keep yourself from letting go?" The demon met their eyes, smiling darkly.

William didn't turn his head away or struggle, but only stared up into Sebastian's dark eyes, almost mesmerized. It took him a moment before he came back to himself, and yet, he didn't pull away. He enjoyed the caress too much. "Why touch me gently?" he whispered, curious, and spaced.

"Why abuse you?" the demon leaned down, his eyes flickering fuscia and then showing slit pupils. "You would enjoy it as much, but you seem to respond just as well to my gentle touches.

"Isn't it in your nature to abuse your lovers?"

At this Sebastian frowned. His mouth ticked and then he grinned. "What sort of lovers would we be if we DID abuse ours. No one would want us if we were THAT bad?" He leaned close, kissing him. "We can read the lusts of a person. You don't enjoy pain as much as the Young Master does. A gentle caress is just as enticing to you as a slap across the face is to Ciel." He let himself chuckle. "I was made for this, William."

"And yet you tease me?"

"You enjoy it." The demon leaned close, threatening a kiss, and then turning his head, standing. "Get dressed, William. I'll fix that second ring in an instant."

William's eyes widened and he held himself. "H..How…How can you tear everything from me?"

Sebastian cocked his head, resting his elbow on one hand, the other resting on his cheek. "Oh how will I ever let this weigh on my conscience." His expression changed to amused malice. "I'm a bit of a sadist." William stood disgusted, and moved to his spear. It wasn't at his side. Instead, Sebastian pulled him against him. "So rebellious today! Let's fix that." Dipping down, he kissed the shinigami, and then nipped across his chest and collar, smirking. William gripped the demon's back, gasping, shivering. His breath quickened, heat and heart pounding, gasping, feeling the tongue kiss and taste lower, testing the shinigami's thighs. "Was it this that made you come back to me?" he whispered, licking at William's stomach. He kissed lower, teasing the insides of William's thighs. "Or this?" William's only answer was panting, gasping, moaning breath and the desperation he felt. Twining his fingers into Sebastian's hair, he pulled him up. "Ah. This." Sebastian kissed along his length and then stroked him gently. "Let this tide you over until nightfall."

He took the shinigami into his mouth, whole, and sucked. Fingers in the demon's hair tightened, breaths shortened, and moans rang out in the early morning light. William's resistant mood melted like ice in magma, without a chance in hell. Arching, he rode his climax. Sebastian's mouth twitched and he swallowed, licking his lips and then releasing the shinigami from him. William staggered and leaned against the wall, sliding down, shuddering, eyes half open. His glasses skewed, he adjusted them and gave Sebastian a contented, drugged smile.

"Better, William?"

"M..much better, master…" his voice was hushed and his body slowly beginning to relax.

"I don't like to repeat myself, William. I'll have to create new ways to please you… and perhaps tonight-"

The shinigami pulled him down, kissing him. "L..let me please you, Master."

"Not now, William. Later." He sat up, but was forced back down. William kissed him forcefully, unafraid to ravage him. The shinigami stripped Sebastian of his tie and pulled open the top of his shirt. Dipping down, he kissed, and then slid thin fingers down and pulled down the demon's pants. Sebastian's eyes widened as William grasped him and pulled. "W..William!"

The shinigami kissed him. "Hush, master."

The demon kissed back and arched to his hand, gripping him. "F..finish it….." he commanded. William nodded, kissing him harder, sliding his hand hard and fast. Lurching upward, Sebastian gripped William tight, burying claws into his bare back. Panting, he pulled the shinigami close. "Good…job… Now…get off," he hissed, pushing William away. The shinigami shuddered.

"D..did you enjoy it?"

The demon stood, fixing his pants and buttoning his shirt. He redid his tie and watched William dress, eyes looking cool, but pleased. "Yes. I did."

Silence followed before William spoke again. "I..is that what master wants?"

"For you to please me? From time to time, yes. It's not easy doing all the work." That was a lie for Sebastian. He was a creature built for being capable of going for days on it if he could.

"I..if that's what you want," William smiled gently. His eyes were beginning to turn the rest of the way crimson, mimicking Sebastian's.

"The crimson suits you, William." He pulled the half dressed shinigami to him. Sliding a hand across his waist, he frowned. "Dressed already? But I so enjoy you unclothed."

"Y..you said-"

"I know what I said. The young master would be irritated," he whispered. "But later tonight…You aren't allowed to sleep clothed."


	8. Mockery

Ronald and Grell watched William and Sebastian for days before they went back to the Shinigami realm. "Just give us a few days. I'm sure we can bring back William safe and sound. We can make the demon give him up!"

"Can you?" came the elderly voice. He was Thomas Anderson, the one who made all shinigami glasses.

"We're sure of it. Either he'll go into withdrawal or…"

"The demon will release him? I don't want to force him onto the dais, he's one of our best. But he knows protocol so well that we can't afford to let the demon keep him."

Silence crossed the hall. "We'll get him."

"Be sure that you do. Otherwise William could come to a difficult end.. Would you like for us to send you someone more experienced?"

Ron rubbed the back of his head, trying to be cheerful, "Nah, we can handle this."

"Demons are dangerous, Ronald Knox. Sebastian Michaelis is very good at subduing reapers."

Blowing it off, Ronald smiled. "We can handle him. It's not like we're some low-ranking shinigami. We're from dispatch-"

"And that makes you two more important for him to control… But we trust you on this. You have… You have a week. If you cannot return William to us, broken from the demon's control, then you will have the experience of watching him… Suffer." Ringing silence came again, and Grell, known for not giving a damn about what his superiors thought, looked up over his glasses.

"Ehe~ Oh, don't worry, we'll have Will back safe and sound.

"Then go."

Ronald turned and walked out with Grell, who wore a harsh scowl. "….We'll have to assault them. Catch them off guard."

"Think we could?"

The shinigami nodded. Their walk to the manor was quiet, and they again set to watch William and Sebastian.

The demon kept William on guard constantly, and he was weakening, softening, treating Sebastian as a master and as though he were in love, rather than an addiction. And Sebastian tolerated it. As long as he could play with his little shinigami's mind and toy with his senses, he was content. William could never utter the words 'I love you' to a demon. Not even in this state. It was more of feeling love.

"You don't love your master," Sebastian asked one night, kneeling down to kiss the shinigami.

"…Love…?" William whispered back. "H..how can there be love….with something noxious like you?"

Sebastian's smile widened and he laughed. "You couldn't… just like I couldn't love you," he hissed, clawing down the bound man's stomach.

"T..then why does it feel like love?" he whimpered.

"Because you need it, that's all," Sebastian kissed him, nipping his tongue.

"And this is supposed to help me?" William's face burned with shame and lust.

The demon cocked his head. "No. It isn't. Love is just a thing that keeps humans from killing each other out of hatred or despair. Love is a drug."

"Not to me, obviously."

To prove his point, Sebastian slid off his jacket and pulled up his sleeves and slid off his gloves, sliding pale hands over William's chest and stomach. The shinigami immediately tensed and cried out. "This isn't love, William. What you're feeling is what all creatures ultimately submit to. Lust." The demon bit down hard into William's side, drawing blood, making the flesh around it bruise with his pain. "You're enjoying this so much and your body isn't telling you to fight."

William's hands gripped at nothing, pulling at the garters that held him against the bed frame. He closed his eyes and then reopened them, the inner ring flickering scarlet before returning yellow. "M-m-m-MORE!" His demand was loud but Sebastian stopped.

"Oh? Demanding, aren't we?" Sliding his hands upward again, he caressed William's cheek. He nuzzled into the caress before pulling back slightly, shaking. "And still resilient. Well, I'll fix that." Sliding over the barely suspended shinigami, he kissed him, tasting the inside of his mouth before moving his hands lower, onto the shinigami's thighs. "I could withhold you from this. I could take it away from you in an instant, if you disobeyed. I don't HAVE to treat you this well."

"T…this is-" his words cut off as Sebastian gripped him, pulling him hard. His spine bent up, arching, lifting the demon off the bed.

"Oh," the demon said mockingly, pinning William down harder. Panting and moaning, William fought to move, begging with unrestrained need. The demon slid against the shinigami's groin, teasing, making him gasp for air and grasp at his restraints. He moved harder and faster, William's desperation moving him closer. The restraints tore, but didn't break, and Sebastian looked at William's soon to be scarred wrists. "Don't pull so much, you might pull your hands off," he muttered, riding harder, each snap of his hips forward motion made William gasp and cry for more. Each desperate pull of his arms tore the restraints more, and William's wrists nearly bled from the pressure exerted. Heart pounding, William's body finally caved, moaning, gasping, writhing. His body arched and he finally broke his arm restraints, head resting on his bed, reaching up, twining fingers into Sebastian's hair, pulling tight, crying out.

"!"

"You're certain?"

William nodded, the center ring of his eyes flickering crimson as Sebastian twined them close. Bodies tense and moving together, moaning and gasping in desperation, sliding close and pulling apart, deeper and faster until the shinigami submitted his will, screaming out. The night's heat came hard and fast, and William's head was left spinning from the desperation and the complete lack of thought that usually balanced out his system. His body, tipping in favor of the demon, allowed the rest of him to follow, dropping his life.

"And?"

William was almost purring, smiling sweetly, nuzzling into Sebastian's side. "I…I'm all yours…. N..No more resistance..N..No more struggle. William is all yours." Sliding a hand over Sebastian's cheek, he leaned upward and kissed him gently. He had never felt so euphoric, if life were so simple, so relaxed. All he would have to do was whatever his master deemed appropriate and he would have his high. His desperate addiction to be touched and caressed by the demon and his hellish hands. The hands that set him on fire.

"No more kinky games?"

"Master can still play his games," William whispered, kissing Sebastian again, his voice hushed with need and sweet submission.

"But they won't be as fun," the demon hissed. William kissed him.

"I..I can still resist.. Please, I..I'll do anything…"

"You've already left everything, but there is always more to pay."

William smiled. "Yes…t…there's always more to pay. There's always more."

"And why shouldn't there be? Everything comes at a price, William, you know this." Sebastian's voice was a lulling sound, gentle and threatening. Stroking his cheek, he looked forward to the upcoming conflict between himself and the two reapers. He expected William to defend him. He expected the two others to be hurt and confused. IN the end, however, Sebastian knew this was a game. To toy with as many emotions as he could. Never would it be a demons intent to fall in love with its addicted lover, only to find that once set free of the spell that it hated the demon to its core. Sebastian would not be one of those.

Getting up, he went outside, mostly for fresh air, mostly to confront the reapers that were watching him have sex with their boss through his window. "Why not take pictures? I'm sure you'd like to show them around the office."

Grell nearly fell and Ronald turned quickly, revving the chainsaw, nearly mauling Sebastian's face. The demon ducked, tripping Ronald, stepping on his back. The shinigami twisted underfoot and Grell started the chainsaw, leaping at him, a psychotic grin on his face. "SEBAS-CHAN~"

The demon grabbed him by his vest, head down, arms extended, and threw him down beside Ronald. Standing on both of them, he kneeled on their backs, pulling their heads up harshly with perfect symmetry. Leaning between them, he grinned. "Spying is rude."

"We're here to take him back, right senpai?" Ron's voice was stern and as excitable as ever.

"…." Grell glared at the demon who was holding his head up so harshly. "You shouldn't treat a lady so, Sebas-chan."

"What lady?" The voice of the demon held the sneer in it, evident.

"Let us go."

"Not until we have an understanding." His hands tightened grip and Ronald tried to pull away. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and pulled harshly. The younger shinigami cried, moving hands to take the demon's fingers from his hair. Sebastian shifted to one knee, using the other to drive Ronald's face into the dirt. He rested in his position.

"Listen to me now, won't you?" His voice feigned sweetness.

"…what do you want?"

"I want you to listen." His voice was pleasant while he forced the shinigami down into the dirt. "Your boss is mine. He's given in. You aren't getting him back. You'd have to kill him."

Grell struggled to lift his head, spitting out dirt. "We aren't killing him. You just have to let him go! And stop hitting my face! It's ru-" Grell's face was thrust into the dirt again and Sebastian let Ronald back up before smirking.

"What about you, Knox?"

"Just let him go, demon," he growled, reaching for his scythe. He lifted it, swinging at Sebastian's head. The demon twisted and fell off of them, grabbing Grell and using him as a shield. The lawnmower stopped just short of Grell's face.

"Put it down, Knox. Or I'll shove him into it." Ronald slowly lowered the lawnmower, but Sebastian kept his arms firmly around Grell's neck.

"Hmmm.. Let's see now. As I said, William is mine. Nothing you do can change it."

Ronald was silent. He gave a rough swallow. "We'll get him back demon. You can't stop us.

"Oh, can't I?"

There was tense silence. Grell didn't dare struggle, as Sebastian would probably mutilate his face. Ronald wouldn't be capable of attack until Sebastian released Grell from captivity. But that wouldn't be any time soon. The demon held the shinigami closer, making it harder for him to breathe. "Let him go."

"Currently I have two. Which one do you want me to let go?"

"Both of them." Ronald's hand twitched toward the switch on his lawnmower, ready to rev it up and go after Sebastian's face.

"I can only freely let go of Grell. But William is something I want to keep. Consider him a trophy."

Ronald's mouth twitched. "That's sick."

"No more than wasting collected souls, letting them gather dust in a library."

"They're there for the final judgment, Demon. Not for your consumption!"

Sebastian sneered. "Who knows, maybe after I'm finished with the Young Master, I could use William to help me collect. He could even help me start."

Ronald's first instinct was to mow Sebastian down. He meant to move forward, but Sebastian's grip on Grell tightened. The crimson shinigami began to go pale with lack of air. "Let him go."

"Will you act civil and leave?"

Ronald gulped. "Yes."

Sebastian dropped Grell. "If you come back, be prepared for a fight."

"We'll take him back, demon," Ronald said.

"Now, for the acting civil. He's my pet. I won him fairly. If he starts to go into withdrawal, then he isn't mine."

They glared at each other in a tense silence. "Go back to your home. You won't take him on your own."

"We can and we will." Grell looked up. He hadn't mentioned Alan and Eric coming to help. Sebastian's ear twitched and he turned, looking up into his window. He didn't speak, but he could hear, William struggling. Sebastian didn't move to stop them.

"GET OFF ME!"

"This is for your own good Boss!" Eric growled, holding down the struggling William.

"You aren't going to stop us?"

Sebastian smiled slightly, and whistled. There was a rustling from the bushes, a bark, and suddenly, Pluto came bounding through. The demon merely pointed and the demon hound pounced Alan, knocking him to the ground. William found his footing, pulled away from Eric, and fled to Sebastian's side.

"M..Master, what is this?"

"Pay no mind to them, William. They're just shinigami."

William nodded, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist. The demon lifted an arm, caressing William's jaw, turning to kiss at his jaw. William moaned and leaned closer to him, shivering.

"He's all mine. There's nothing you can do to change it."

The four shinigami, shocked and disturbed, said nothing. "Who are they, master?"

"People who are trying to take you away from me."

William's grip visibly tightened. "I don't want to leave you, master," William's separation anxiety was evident. "I..I won't leave you." He pulled tighter, eyes narrowing at the shinigami. He reached for Sebastian's pocket, taking the knives from it. "Leave."

"But William-" Ronald flinched.

"LEAVE!" He threw them, the knives sticking in front or behind them. The reapers, discouraged and angry, fled. Sebastian, satisfied that he had scared them away sufficiently, turned to William. Pluto sat at his feet and the demon looked down. He didn't back away. Instead, William, jealous, kicked him away.

"Mangy mutt," Sebastian hissed. "I don't much like dogs, William."

"What DOES master like?"

Sebastian leaned close, nibbling on his ear, "Cats. Kittens. I adore cats."

"Am I your kitten?"

The demon sneered, amused at William's curiosity and sudden awareness of his master's needs. The connection had been established. William would learn soon about the things that came with it. Dipping down, he went for the shinigami's throat, sucking on it, turning himself around. The shinigami arched to him, pressing the demon close.

"Not out here, William," he kissed his neck lightly. "We'd be exposed."

"B..but…"

Sebastian hushed him with a harsh kiss. "No buts." William accepted the rule, resting on Sebastian lightly. Petting his hair, Sebastian felt like the shinigami had become more of a desperate, sex-craving pet than a person. This suited him just fine, and entertained him to no end. The conscious, moral William would never accept this. But the addicted man that rested on him, he was desperate, ready to do anything to get his next high. The shinigami nuzzled into his chest before smiling gently. This William in his arms was far more contented than the old one would have been.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"M..May we go back inside? It's cold." The naked shinigami shivered in the night air and Sebastian amused himself.

"If I say no?"

"T..then I'll have to hold to you to keep warm."

"Is that so?"

Sebastian sneered and leaned down, kissing William's chest. He gripped him, gasping, moaning, begging. Once Sebastian was sure that William had a significant hard on, he sneered and let him go. "You can come inside once you've dealt with your problem, William."

The shinigami stared and pulled Sebastian close. "B..But!"

"No. Do it yourself. I want to watch you squirm in your own grip." He turned, leaving William in the cold to play with himself. William leaned against the wall and shuddered. The conflict in his head was short-lived. Most of his decisions were now based on a how-much-I-need-it basis now. How much Sebastian would punish him. How much he needed him. One end was his pride. But his pride in this new William would always be outweighed by lust.

Sliding his hands low, he grasped himself and pulled, sliding his thumb over his tip. His back arched to his own touch, sending a bolt of desperation up his spine. William fondled more, eliciting moans and gasps from his lips. He squirmed as his hands worked faster and harder, driving him to mad lusts. "S…s…ss…..SEBASTIAN!" His body arched and collapsed beneath him. It took him several minutes before he collected himself from the ground enough to go inside and crawl into bed beside his master.


	9. Revulsion

Sebastian valued his very few days off. Days when his young master would be away on business… And by business, that meant he was having one of his 'dates' with Lady Elizabeth. The demon was relaxed with the other servants off in other places. Mey-Rin and Bard had booked a small cottage in the resort of Houndsworth that the Young Mater had previously acquired. Those two, with Tanaka and Finnian, left the manor in the care of Sebastian, William and Pluto.

Eric Slingby, not yet disgraced shinigami from dispatch, knew this was coming for a week, and called forward Grell, Ronald and Alan. The blonde shinigami had watched from afar for some time before he deemed the house ready for attack. The demon was relaxed, William was resting, and the demon dog was significantly distracted with the demon. He had suggested that they just throw a cat at the demon and grab William and run like hell.

"That won't work," Grell had said. "He'll notice and come after us. We have to defeat him fair and take William back ourselves."

"Boss would be mad if we didn't kick that beast's ass. He'd give us overtime," Ron said with a smile.

"You're just out for revenge," Alan had countered.

"Yes, but he deserves it!"

There was silence. "I'll go and watch them, then. I'll give you anything that might be a good date to.." Eric paused.

"Kick ass?" Ronald suggested.

"Yeah.. Go kick ass." Eric smiled slightly, grabbed his saw, and left for the house. But that had been almost a week ago. Steadying himself, he looked back. Alan was there already. He waited for a minute before he heard the usual roar of the motor coming to a stop behind him. "Hey Ron."

"Hey Eric-senpai." Ronald was smiling, fresh and ready for a fight.

"Where's Grell?"

Ronald scratched the back of his head, giving a nervous laugh. "Well…"

"I'M HERE!" the shinigami shouted, dropping from the sky. He landed, striking his signature pose, and then went to business leaning on a tree. Pulling out a nail file, he began cleaning dirt from under his perfect manicure, frowning. "When are we going at it with the demon?"

"As soon as your done doing your nails," Eric growled. Looking out at the garden, he looked back to his companions.

"Well~ I want to take on my Sebas-chan. You and Alan can have the demon hound. Ronald will go after Willu~"

"You're sure that's a good idea, Suttcliff senpai? Can you handle…. Sebas-chan?" Ronald sounded distinctly uncomfortable having to tackle the task of restraining his boss. Something that would normally land him in hot water.

Alan put a hand on Ron's shoulder and the four of them looked out at the manor. "Just where is the boss?"

Eric pointed into the house. "He's in there, asleep. Seems to do that a lot after working and being plowed into his bed by the demon in one day." Ronald snickered, Alan looked disgusted, and Grell's face turned redder than his hair before blanching with either anger jealousy.

"Let's get a move on! We are shinigami for DEATH!" He made his pose before angrily barging out into the garden, revving his chainsaw. No warning, swinging for Sebastian's head. The demon ducked, twisting away from the shinigami. Pluto came running. Eric and Alan threw themselves in the way, blocking the demon hound's strike, their scythes flashing in the sunlight, not allowing the dog to get any closer. It was insanely dangerous, should the hound come to it's larger form. Eric glanced at Alan, who nodded. The pair leapt at him, avoiding fiery blasts. The howling demon went down in a spurt of blood caused by Alan's blade. Eric stood on top of the dog. It howled and whined in pain, trying to shove away its captors.

Sebastian barely glanced over, unimpressed with Pluto's defense. It was pathetically over played, but the demon hound did as he was told. It was Sebastian's job to defend his pet. Dodging the shinigami's every sweeping blow, his frown never left his face. Grell was angry, baring teeth, swinging his chainsaw maniacally, hoping for the demon to lose his footing. "WHY IS HE SO IMPORTANT?" the shinigami screamed. Finally, Sebastian smirked.

"Because he doesn't want it."

Sebastian's words stunned the reaper, who thought about it. For a moment, he considered to stop attacking the demon.. And then remember that his boss was being retrieved by Ronald and that he had to keep going. He was beginning to think that throwing a cat at Sebastian would have been easier and nicer to them. But Sebastian only would have chased them back into their realm.

Ronald made a mad dash into the house, running up the stairs and pulling William from his bed. He grabbed his bosses glasses and scythe, sprinting back down the stairs. William sleepily pushed and shoved at Ronald's head, growling and hissing, unhappy about the closeness that wasn't Sebastian. "Put me down! Ronald Knox put me down this instant!"

"This is for your own good, boss!" Ronald nearly stumbled down the stairs. William held onto the door frame, pulling, struggling.

"NO!" William stood up quickly, moving for his spear. He was in his underwear, and even though that was all, was still imposing. Ronald grabbed his scythe, running at William. The elder shinigami jumped, ramming his spear into the engine, sparks flying, gears grinding. William growled and pulled back, narrowing his eyes. Ronald jumped at him, knocking his glasses off of his face and stealing his spear, watching him search blindly for them. Taking William's glasses, he threw the reaper over his shoulder and grabbed his own scythe, running madly for his life. He tossed the glasses and scythe to Eric, who grabbed them, grabbed Alan, and ran. Grell looked over and saw the sneer on Sebastian's face. Finally cornering him, he put the chainsaw aside and pulled him deadly close.

"What's so funny, demon?"

"Oh, just waiting to see what punishment they have for William."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's mine. The only way you're getting him back is if I release him. And I don't plan on it."

Grell slapped him. Sebastian only laughed, amused, ready to watch the reapers take the plunge into purgatory. "We'll fix him."

"Make me an offer and I'll let him go."

"Never."

Sebastian tilted his head. "I might just show up to watch his trial. Then I might even watch them kill him. I wonder what they'll use. His own scythe. Make you reap him? Or perhaps Ronald? You'll be eternally short staffed!" He laughed, something that sounded sadistic and sickening. "I can't wait. It's all such a thrill!"

"He won't need you if you're not around."

"But I'm inside his head now. I'm everywhere to him. I'm everything he needs and everything he desires. I've become the center of his universe."

Grell shoved Sebastian hard against a tree. "Shut up, beast."

"Oh, I thought I was your Sebas-chan? Why so sour?" He was mocking Grell just to achieve his own ends now, just to make him angrier.

The crimson reaper threw him aside, picking up his chainsaw. "You don't deserve to be touched by this precious instrument. Or me."

"No. But apparently filthier hands do need me." He again made another stab at William's pride that Grell could barely tolerate.

There was silence as Grell walked away. "If they don't kill him, withdrawal will."

"…He'd rather die than remain yours."

"Is that a risk you're willing to take."

"It's not my risk… It's his."

Grell was right about William never wanting to be a demon's pet. He didn't ask for it. The real William would rather die, rather have his glasses broken, rather have overtime, than remain in the demon's possession. But the William they had now would scream and fight. He would be incapable of tolerating being separated from Sebastian. And if he lived, if he woke up.. He wouldn't quite be the same.

There was hushed silence as the four reapers returned with the thrashing, cursing shinigami. He had ceased demanding his master and was now struggling. Fear was gripping him. William was glimpsing the world he had left behind, shinigami, men and women, all staring at him with shock and horror.

Each pair of eyes was a stabbing pain and there was pure humiliation in this. Grell kept his shoulders hunched. Alan passed William's struggling, pulling arms on to Ronald, who gripped his wrists tight. Eric kept William's feet on his shoulders, holding tight to him, keeping with a steady gait as he walked. Their pace seemed slow, but rapid, timed and shocking, and it came by so quickly. Whispers went up at the sight in an instant. William couldn't hear what they were saying, but he felt humiliation and sadness overtake him.

Bitter and angry tears welled up. "Please… master…someone…make it stop.." were his silent words. Alan petted William's mussed hair in a comforting gesture. So much emotion from a man previously stoic, it was enough to bring him to his knees… had he been allowed to stand. He had no control of his body, his limbs. It was just coming back to him that his fears and resentments were true. Everything the nightmare had been composed of was real. He was living in his own hell. He had made the bed… or had let the demon help him.

But his body still struggled and screamed. A prisoner, captured in his own body, he felt hot tears sting his cheeks with anger and loss of dignity. There wouldn't be a shinigami who wouldn't look at him with pity or resentment. The humiliation was too much, and not humbling.

Voice hoarse, he continued to scream, running his throat raw, coughing, crying, nearly suffocating himself in his pain. His arms, weak now with strain and torrents of pulling, were handed to Grell, who handed his scythe over to Ronald. The crimson reaper was kind to him. Even if he were jealous and angry, he was trying to be comforting. Eric put William's feet on Alan's shoulders and took one side. The five man parade made their way through streets and halls.

Through his blurred vision, William could see the lights dimming. The hall suddenly lit and blinded him for a moment. He was sat down in a chair, held there by two sets of firm hands. Grell stepped up. "… We've brought him back."

"He isn't broken of his addiction."

There was silence. "But he's already going through withdrawal. See? He can barely handle himself now."

"..If he goes through withdrawal…that may well kill him. Why not spare him the agony and let us remove him now?"

Grell's face paled and William's heartbeat raced. Fear shot through him and he moved to stand. Ronald and Eric pushed down harshly, keeping him in place. "…Because we believe he can be saved."

"…. You're sure about this? Let us see his eyes."

"We don't thi-"

"Let us see his eyes."

There was silence. "I don't see how that helps."

"It lets us know if withdrawal will kill him. If his eyes hold green, then he can be saved."

"…. William, open your eyes."

The shinigami closed them tightly, shaking his head. His heart pounded in his ears and he was ready to jump up and flee. And he wanted to flee into the first place of comfort. To his horror he found that his mind would have him fleeing into the arms of the demon, and no one else. Then, suddenly, he felt ill, as though he had realized something much worse. He had realized that he was alone. His expression outwardly didn't change. His body was still struggling against all attempts to make him look.

Inwardly, he was dying. A slow, painful, emotional death. There was no one to comfort him. No one to save him. And he was doomed. He would die alone, cold, defeated….by a demon that he so despised. A few tears streaked down William's face, leaving the others to stare with shock. He had ceased struggle and held himself, drawing his knees up, putting his head down, feeling vulnerable, exposed, hated and alone.

Pain wracked him and he looked up, opening his eyes, exposing ringed crimson irises. The blurry council before him was angry, but deliberated before delivering a sentence that William could hear loud and clear.

"It is clear that William T. Spears of management division has become a demon's pet. If he is not disposed of properly, the withdrawal will either drive him into madness, into the arms of the demon again… or into death. Judging the severity of his reactions here today… He will most likely not live through the process. He will be executed in two days time on the dais. It will be announced, and then the execution will take place in private. Due to his outstanding record, he will be given a decent burial and the details of his death will not be released….. You will be sorely missed."

The words fell on William's ears and he sat, but not shocked, not at first. And then, in an instant, he felt betrayed. Secretly he prayed to whomever was listening, begging, to take this all away, make it all some sort of horrific nightmare. Tears streamed from his eyes. He knew what was coming, he understood how death worked, he was part of Dispatch… But the idea that it would come so soon…So harshly…. It made him ill. Leaning back in his chair, he felt Alan's hand on his head again and Ronald's on his shoulder.

"How …How long?" Grell stuttered. There was silence.

"Two days time. We suggest you take him home. We don't have the ability to keep up with him at the hospital. He could very well escape."

The crimson shinigami nodded and glanced at Eric and Ronald, asking them silently to help William up. He was lifted gently and he tried to stand on his own feet. Swaying, they turned their blinded, disgraced and death-sentenced boss toward the door. Each one held a hand on his shoulder. William wanted to sympathize with them, but that was useless, and he knew it. Shuffling his feet, he felt like a prisoner on the Green Mile, ready to walk that last stretch.

His time felt dated now, locked in a prison of his own body and soul. Keeping his head down, he closed his eyes. He was far better off blind than with blurred vision. William could feel eyes on him, whispering behind him as he walked. His addiction, his lust, his carelessness had brought him this far. This was why he was not meant to be loose. He was meant to be uptight. And now his travesty had occurred.

There was sudden silence, and then the sounds of people clearing away. Grell pushed someone out of the way, Ronald got the elevator ready, and then led him back to his apartment. The shinigami suddenly felt nauseous once more, gripping his stomach tightly with harsh reality. Ronald lifted his chin. "Hey boss…It can't be so bad, right?"

William opened his eyes, and meant to open his mouth to speak, but only gave a small wheeze from his pained throat, a gasp, and a nod. Turning quickly, he hid himself, his fear, his self loathing, his malice, into one heavy dark emotion and spewing it upon the floor. The nauseous feeling settled, but he knew the beginning was only getting worse.

Grell didn't say a word as he knelt down to clean up the retch, and did so quickly. No one said anything for a long time. No one had to. William pulled away from his co-workers and possibly his closest friends. Now all he wanted was the loudness, the tiredness, the exasperation of normalcy.

He knew his way enough to find himself into his bed, crawl under the covers and hide from everything while mostly blind. Warmth enveloped him and suddenly, he felt as though he were in the arms of the demon once more. _"None of that now, William. Just relax. You'll be just fine."_

Trying to breathe was becoming more of a problem now. Letting out a gasp and a whimper, he looked worse than he had before. Hugging himself tight, the sudden heat and need flared under him and felt like it would consume him. Each breath and movement turned into a consuming fire. Pain shot through him when it realized that its master was nowhere to be found. Letting out a small hiss, William's body twitched and bucked, pulling at sheets, pulling at his hair, clawing the mattress and the head board. His pillows shredded, his blanket ruined, he lay there, almost nude and exhausted from madness and pain.

Staring at the ceiling, he found his mind wandering to the demon's soft caresses. Why he could or would turn such a flower of discipline into such hate and resentment was beyond the shinigami's comprehension. Beginning to drift into sleep, his body coiled and uncoiled with rivulets and gasps of pain and lust. William knew his dreams would be tainted, but this was madness. Taking advantage of himself, William pulled his own hair. His eyes were dark and emptied.

His character drained, his body tired and exhausted, his mind crying, William finally fell asleep. And enjoyed the nightmares that plagued him. They were kinder to him than his real existence. Pulling at himself, he tried to wake himself up. But everything that he felt, every shred of pain and ounce of pleasure had him crying and begging. The withdrawal dug itself deep into his core and heated him. Misery pulled at him, as though he were simply ill with a fever.

William meant to ignore it… But found himself drowning in his pain before he could react. Humilation. Pain. Lust. Need. Those were what he was made of. Realizing this while drowning in these emotions…. He reminded himself that he would have to do this alone. Allowing the tiniest of smiles, he felt short amusement. Being alone… that was what he was best at.


	10. Hopeless

During the night, William got up, pacing, sweaty, tired, shaking, and hot. He couldn't think and his body was screaming. He held himself and went to his window. It was locked from the outside. Gasping, he pulled at the edge, willing it to open. "Please… I..I need air!" He felt starved and suffocated now, trying to gasp for air that wasn't coming. His body weak, he crawled back into his bed, thrashing, crying, hands at his throat, pulling for air, begging. Closing his eyes, he willed the demon to come to him, hoping for something.

Soft hands over his chest. Gloved hands on his stomach, kissing. William's desperation didn't ease, but intensified. Legs crossed, hands sliding over his own body, he couldn't hear his own screams or feel his own pain. Just desperation. Need. Eyes fluttering open, his heat-fevered mind thought he saw the demon and opened his arms for it.

Nothing came into his arms but he closed them around the invisible creature anyway, nuzzling it. The nothing was caressing William's body in a way that drove him mad. Laying between his legs, arms around him. And even though it was just nothing, William swore that it was Sebastian. His voice was hoarse. "M..master…h..have you come to free me?" he whispered.

Silence answered him and he let out a small, painful sob. "B..but why? Why can't you take me away from here? W..Why can't you take me back?"

More silence, more desperate crying. William was dying now, he had to be, there was no way this pain could drag out longer. He scratched at his face, feeling the demon's cheek but now knowing that it wasn't actually there. Heat drove him to strip naked and throw his sheets and blanket off onto the floor. Pulling at his hair, he stretched and screamed. He felt blood slide down his throat and he gagged and gasped. Turning himself over, his breath came ragged, spitting blood up. His breath came ragged and harsh, laced with the crimson fluid.

Crying, he swallowed it, grimacing at the taste, gasping louder and harsher. He gave in to a ragged edge of unconsciousness before he could get any worse. Curled up on his bed, shivering, sweating, moaning and gasping,

Ronald opened the door slightly and meant to touch him. Grell held a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. "Don't touch him… You might make it worse."

"But he's bleeding."

Grell's face paled and he looked back. "Eric…. You think you can get something for his throat?"

"I could try to find something…" he said, going into the cabinets of the small kitchen. None of them had slept and all of them were pale, faces shadowed with the imminent future. Alan looked at Eric and then the other two. Biting his lip he grabbed his coat and sighed.

"I..I'm gonna go out for some air.." Taking his scythe, he ran out off into the English countryside, approaching the Phantomhive manor, less than stealthily. He stood in front of the main doors and went inside. "Demon! Where are you?"

"Oh.. Come to replace your boss, Alan Humphries?"

Alan turned round, but found nothing but dark around him. Gripping his scythe, he poised himself, ready to strike Sebastian down at a moment's notice. There was a laugh. "I want to make you a deal, demon," Alan hissed.

"Oh?"

His eyes became visible in the dark, and then followed the rest of him, leather clad and hooker-heeled. "Yes….." Alan held disgust in his voice as he looked Sebastian over.

"You're sweet for a shinigami, Alan. Why come make a deal with the devil?"

"…I want you to let William go. I want you to release him."

"Why should I?"

Alan was silent. "I don't have anything to offer. Give me something and … we'll see."

"Why should I let him go? He'll surely go mad if he stays that way."

"No, he's dying."

Sebastian laughed.

"Is he?"

Alan stood quiet. "I need to make this deal. They're going to execute him."

Sebastian smiled. "I have to be there in person to make the addiction go away."

There was silence. Alan would be risking everything to pull Sebastian into his realm. He'd get overtime, possibly a demotion, maybe a work suspension… Or he could be rewarded for saving William's life. "If you remove the addiction…You get to keep him for later."

Sebastian was briefly impressed by the reaper's knowledge of demonic addiction. Sitting, Sebastian took his master's normal seat and smiled. "If he breaks free himself, I cannot touch him.. If he dies, I cannot touch him."

"S..so if you break him free of his addiction, t..then you can keep messing with him all you want."

"He'll simply be more easily addicted, Alan. Were you not aware?"

"I was…"

The pair stared at each other in silence. "You would rather him be more vulnerable?"

"I..I don't want him to die."

The demon sneered. "I suppose it might be advantageous… There's nothing stopping me from taking him back."

"….C..can't we have a mutual agreement?" "We'll discuss the terms in a day or so.. When is William's execution due?"

"…I..in two days."

Sebastian smiled. "Any way you might be able to sneak me inside for those days? I can make it easier on him."

"They'll know you when they see you. … a..And I don't want you screwing with him, I just want him fixed!"

Sebastian sneered. "I never said I would fix him."

"…Please! Please consider it!"

"Alan… What would YOU give to save your boss?" Licking his lips, Sebastian put a finger to his lips. "Not nearly as much as you would to save Master Eric, correct?"

There was tense silence and Alan gripped his scythe tightly. "I just want to know what I can do to let you fix William!"

"There isn't anything in the world that could make me 'Let him go'."

"Even though William is the one keeping Grell from trying to rape you on a nightly basis?"

Sebastian blinked, laughed and then stood. "Give me a day. I assume the trial is tomorrow, and the execution will be carried out. If I don't arrive by the time William is to… die… Then suppose I'm not giving him up."

Alan's face blanched. He waited for the demon to stand and turn his back before Alan was sure that he was free to leave safely. As he walked back to his home, he shivered. Sebastian had made a point. Alan didn't have anything to offer that would keep him from keeping William. He wandered back into the apartment and looked up. Ron was holding William on his stomach over a trashcan.

He was coughing and shaking, blood pouring from his mouth in thin rivulets. Tears streaked from his face and William seemed not himself. His glasses were discarded on the floor and Alan stared in horror. The shinigami's body was unearthly pale. William managed a glance at Alan and shuddered. The look sent out horror.

Mortified, they put William back into bed and Alan went and sat at the table. "Did your time out help you any, Al?" Eric asked, rubbing his shoulders gently. Alan ran a hand through his hair. The other three sat around him.

"I…I went to see Sebastian."

The three others stared at him. "W..why would you do that?"

"What were you thinking?" Grell stood.

"I..I wanted to make a deal with him.. But I don't have anything to offer him."

Grell narrowed his eyes and Ronald made him sit back down. "And what did he say?"

"He said… He said he would consider releasing him…"

"But?"

"It isn't likely." Alan rested on Eric's shoulder, shaking. "I tried, I really did."

"Did he go after you?"

Alan shook his head and looked toward William's room. "Can you imagine…. Life without the boss?"

Ronald spoke gently, "…No. I can't… The boss. The boss can't die."

"What do you expect we do, then?" Grell asked.

They looked at the crimson reaper, who's usual lax disposition was replaced with tension. "…W..we just…" Alan's voice broke and he let tears roll down his cheeks as he buried his face into Eric's chest. The blond shinigami pet his hair and looked at Grell and Ronald.

William could hear them on the other end of the door, shaking, listening quietly to them talk. 'B..but I'm not worth it,' he thought to himself, body tensed, curled into the fetal position. His muscles contracted and pulled on his limbs, leaving him weak and his skin taut. Turning over, he felt the demon's hands again and his body shuddered.

"Need it, William?" was the voice whispered in his ear. He nodded slightly, feeling a gloved hand caress his jaw. He lifted his head, tilting his chin back, feeling the ghost of the demon's lips there. Putting a hand to his throat and another sliding down his side, he felt disgraced and disgusting. Heat was driving him to illusion, and it was beginning to become something he could barely resist.

Sliding deeper into despair, his world was coated in the inky black of a dreamscape. Suddenly he was the demon again, on top of Sebastian, pinning him down, biting into his throat.

The things that followed were plaguing William's lucidity with a mix of pleasure and hate. Holding himself, he felt alone again. Disillusioned with ideas of lust, drive and love, he felt that if he didn't somehow die in the appointed two days of hell that he would never give in to any of that. He wasn't ambitious by nature. He would lock his emotions away and not let even the slightest shred out.

There was a knock at his window. He covered his ears, hoping that it was in his head and that pretending that it was real would make it go away. Another knock. Sitting up in the dark, drenched in sweat, William moved to the window and looked out into the dark that had taken over the earth. Fuscia eyes, slit pupils, a small grin. His heart stopped for a moment and his hands scrambled for the window. Then he remembered it was locked from the outside. Clawing at the window, his body ached for the demon that waited outside the window. Sebastian pulled it up swiftly, breaking the lock. William reached for him and Sebastian climbed inside, pulling the shinigami into an embrace.

"You're going to die, William."

The shinigami nodded, suddenly unafraid of anything. "B…but master can save me, can't he?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Master doesn't want to let William go, does he?"

William frowned and clung to him, wrapping arms around his waist, laying his head on his chest. Comfort was only so close. "S..still so hot…" Closing his eyes, he collapsed, nothing supporting him. Pushing himself up, he understood that Sebastian wasn't coming for him. The window was closed, he was still sweaty and in pain, and the demon was no where to be seen.

Trying to remain stoic began to fail him. He broke down into loud sobs once more, clawing his wood-floor, crying, gasping, begging from fear and hate. Pulling hands through his hair, he stood and paced, staggering, looking at himself in the mirror through blurred eyes.

Sweat drenched him, his hair was matted against his scalp, eyes ringed crimson, hollow and tired from lack of good sleep. Closing his eyes, he whimpered and examined the rest of his body. He was leaner now, thinner, paler, and his body had lost its substance. He wasn't William anymore. He had lost sense of his own character. Sinking to his knees, his vision remained blurry as he looked at his hands, streaked with copper color.

"W..what am I?" Trying to find himself in this body, this mind that was wracked with a disease that he could only call a vile demon, was making him dizzy and lost. Again he heard the window open. He felt the arms around him. The mocking nibbling on his ear.

"I know just what you are."

Demon hands turned William's head to him, forcing him to a kiss. The shinigami pulled away briefly, before his fevered nerves and body registered that this was a solid being. Leaning against the demon's warm embrace, he felt that faux-love that had dragged him down so far. Crying, he leaned against the demon's shoulder and sobbed, tears staining it's coat. "You're not helping me. You're going to kill me!"

"Oh?"

"Yes. This is your fault."

"I suppose it is." Sebastian nipped his throat before sucking at it gently. William moaned and leaned into the demon's caress, gasping. "This should keep you from dying in the next few days. I've got a big decision to make."

"And what ever could THAT be?" William's words were dripping with disgust.

"Oh, you'll see."

Sneering the demon put William in bed and kissed him, straddling him. "W..what are you doing?" His voice shook with anticipation. The demon kissed him, adding tongue, smiling deviously.

"Pleasing you. Just a bit."

William gasped as Sebastian kissed down his chest. The demon grinned and someone knocked. "Willu~ Are you alright?"

The shinigami meant to speak, but Sebastian silenced him. "Aww, cut short." Dipping down, he kissed him harder. "I'll just lock you back in and go on my way." Staring, his face showed desperation mixed with outrage. The demon was gone in a flash, the window slammed shut. William was so unsure if that had even been real. The sudden loss of heat from his body and the cooling of his fever seemed to confirm it.

"Will?"

"Yeah Grell?" he managed to gasp out. His voice still rasping.

"You alright?"

"Aside from dying a slow and horrible death? Yeah, fine." His sarcasm still in tact, William dropped into the bed. Eased for the moment, he had full time to let his fate sink in. He was going to die. He, William T. Spears, manager, was going to die.. All because of one mistake. And he would be forced, most likely, to relive this part of his life in hell.

Shuddering, he turned over and the burning began again, more intensely than before. Letting out a soft gasp, he felt his body working up the courage to start driving him mad. Again he took a plunge into solid need and the withdrawal made him dizzy with lust. Laying in his bed, he at least knew it would be over. He at least knew the outcome. He at least knew that it might not hurt. He at least knew that the demon had won.


	11. End

**I had two very powerful ideas for this ending. The two endings split after the trial. I will be uploading the alternate ending as a seperate chapter sometime today, I believe. It all takes place after the break half-way through here. Thank you for reading Addiction and I hope you enjoyed it.**

Two days of agony were long and endless to William's battered and pained body. He was woken from a shaky slumber by Ronald, dressed by Grell, and taken down to the dais. Some shinigami, working under various departments, were gathered, ready. The four members of dispatch stood in the front of the crowd.

Delirious William looked around. They put his glasses on his face and his eyes turned up to the officials before him. Black suited, they shuddered at the sight of him.

William's hair was matted to his scalp and his body shook with fear. Tensing up, he realized that there was nothing holding him down, nothing holding him back. Jumping up, he meant to bolt away. Several hands held him back, pulling hard as he struggled. Breaking free, he made a mad dash forward, leaping off of the dais, snapping one of his legs. Determined, he jumped up and meant to rush forward. He was caught by Ronald and held tight. The shinigami picked him up and held him close as he wandered his way back up onto the tall dais. William's leg finally registered pain before he began to whimper.

Chains were snapped around his ankles and wrists, and, in panic, William struggled and pulled, letting out a cry. His eyes darkened with fear and he struggled. The crowd murmured, staring in shock.

"William T. Spears."

The shinigami didn't stop pulling, his panic growing. The official only spoke louder over his struggle. "You are brought here to be an example to other shinigami and to be tried under most unfortunate circumstances. Your rank. You rank above most other shinigami at the management level of dispatch. You have high honors and status, and we have no complaints about your character." There was a pause as William let out a scream, holding his head, crying. Heat was burning him inside out.

The crowd behind the four dispatch shinigami was growing. Whispers, rumors went through the crowd, shouts of surprise and awe. Someone laughed. The shinigami looked up from his place, and his panic worsened. Pulling at his restraint, he tried to squirm his wrists from them, crying. "However, as of late, you have become a demon's pet. You have allowed yourself to lust and become addicted to the noxious being. After examination, we have determined that your condition is not curable by separation from the demon, and the demon in question cannot be terminated." There was hushed silence. "Who is your master, William?"

The shinigami flinched at the word master, pulling at his restraints harder, feeling blood run down his wrists and hands. Looking out at the crowd, he noted an odd face in the crowd mocking him. The amused expression, the demon wearing a pair of glasses, older trainee glasses, a suit, carrying HIS scythe…. It was mocking…and at the same time, it was hope. "I..I don't have a master," he looked up, pleading, hoping to bargain his way out. His face was flushed at the sight of the demon.

"That is a lie, William. You do. Tell us who he is. We could help you."

William whimpered and caught sight of the demon again. He had one finger to his lips and had his head tilted in amusement. Smiling, he shook his head and William's body pulled at his restraints harder, shaking, hoping to break the chains. "I..I don't have a master! I'm fine! I'M FINE!"

The official's face turned red and he was holding himself back. "William! Control yourself!" William let out a hiss and cursed, screaming as pulling on the chains broke both of his wrists, fracturing them harshly. He screamed as if he had been touched by something foul, and shrieked a curse.

"Give us his name!"

William narrowed his eyes and pulled again. He screamed and his shoulders dislocated. Arms dangling limply, tears streaming from pain, William was a pathetic sight on the dais. Subjected to humiliation, he allowed his body to collapse down and himself to lay there. "I..I have no master," he protested weakly.

"So then you have no objections to us killing all the demons within the London area?"

William tensed up. Wincing with pain, he made himself sit up. Looking out to the crowd again, he was capable of seeing all horrified faces, staring at him, shocked and pained. That he, one of the most stoic, most strict, most firm shinigami could fall to something like this. Sebastian smiled and fixed his glasses, leaning on William's scythe. "N..not at all."

There was silence and the official smiled, kneeling to William's level. "You're terribly hot, aren't you?"

The shinigami's eye twitched and he spit in his face. The official stared in shock and wiped it off. One of the others pulled him up and, in rage, the official kicked William sharply in the jaw. Falling to the side, William shook and stared up, his glasses skewed, mouth bleeding. He turned his head, spitting it out onto the dais, shivering. His pale body could barely take anymore abuse. It was ready to give out. "I'm tempted to make your execution public," the official hissed.

William didn't respond at first. His mind was still processing the situation, incapable of letting him move or react. It felt deeply the pain it was going through now, and it wanted to make it stop.. But it wasn't at it's limits yet. Ready to give out or not, nothing was letting him die. The official stood up and cleared his throat, face burning with anger. "You have been sentenced to private execution. This will be carried out at noon today and your body will be taken care of."

The shinigami looked out at the crowd and then down at Sebastian. "…..I understand," was his whispered reply. William's body shook and he tried to keep himself from breaking in fear. Looking down at the other four, he took in their expressions. Eric was remaining stoic and firm, rubbing Alan's shoulders in comfort. Alan couldn't look, he was too tired and stressed for any of this. Grell was openly sobbing into a handkerchief. Ronald was trying to remain stoic, his face composed, his usual party-boy attitude gone. William's chains were released, but a collar was snapped on. Before he could think to escape, William was dragged along, hissing and gasping with pain, his bad leg dragging. The crowd parted and he looked at the people as he passed. He didn't dare meet eyes, but he felt different and they felt odd to him.

Passing things by, he felt dated. He felt lonely.. He felt dead. Closing his eyes, the walk stretch onward until he was led into a chamber. "Would you like the other members of dispatch to be there? We understand that you all were close." William shuddered and nodded.

"Y..yes.." His voice hoarse, he looked back. The demon was nowhere to be seen. Shivering, William turned his head and felt himself be dragged once more. Crimson eyes closed, he didn't think he could look at anything anymore.

"You will be executed with your death-scythe. We will review your record as if this were a normal reaping and you will pass on. Do you have any regrets?"

William shook his head. The heat on his body was persistent, unyielding to the feeling of dread and depression that was creeping into his gut. It began to tie his insides into nervous, unyielding knots. He tilted his head, his glasses sliding on his nose. Shaking, he saw where he would be forced to stand. Where he would watch them break his glasses. And where he would certainly die.

He stood as they stood him up straight, blindfolded him, and fixed him up nice. His heart pounding, he shook and four shinigami entered the room. Grell had stopped sobbing and was clinging to Ronald's side. Ronald had pet his hair and was watching with a blank face. Gulping, he looked at Eric and Alan, who stood close to one another. There was silence in the hall.

"William T. Spears. You are a demon addicted shinigami. If you do not die now, you will die of withdrawal. Do you understand?"

The injured shinigami nodded and paled at the sound of his sentencing. He gulped and held in a breath. "Do you have any final requests?"

"…I want the blindfold off," he whispered with his torn up throat. The officials looked at William with concern. "I want to see every one of my last moments, just like everyone I've reaped."

"What's the use, you won't be able to… You're blind without your glasses."

"..I'll see what I can," he muttered. They obliged, removing the blindfold from his face. He gave Ronald a soft look and Grell an approving nod. He tried to give a straight face, calm and serene, but all he could muster was blank fear. Shuddering, he watched them take up a scythe similar to his own. 'But hadn't the demon been holding that? Is that your final mockery, Sebastian? Knowing that you had touched the instrument of my death? Is this how you win? Is this how you finally best me?' Taking a deep breath, William stood up straight and looked at the scythe's spear-like end.

An official took William's glasses. Giving him a look, he closed them neatly and snapped them in half at the nose. William focused on the blurry spear point. Watching it, he knew that finally, the moment was there. The end lunged forward sharply.

**(this is ending 1)**

William expected instant pain. William expected the record to play, his body to fall sharply to the floor, his blood to spurt and his life to finally give out. It didn't come. His broken leg failed to support him. Instead, his blurred vision saw a black form handling the pointed end of the spear expertly, sneering to his officials.

"You're going to kill him and not let me have any say? How rude," Sebastian sneered.

"You don't have a say in this, demon!" the official hissed.

Sebastian laughed. "Don't I? After all…" Pulling the spear away smoothly, he broke it over his knee in several pieces before tossing it aside. "I _am_ his master." There was silence and the other dispatch shinigami stared. Alan's face brightened slightly. "You see, after the discussion I had with Master Humphries, I've realized something."

"And what is that?" There was disdain in the official's voice. William, who attempted to sit up, was only pushed back onto the floor by Sebastian's hand.

"You see… If I live to irk shinigami, and to simply not-starve, what fun is it to kill your mortal enemy? What measures will his family take to remove any meal I might have from me? Even if it costs them overtime." He gave a look to the four dispatch members.

"So your purpose here is selfish."

"Obviously." The demon looked amused and looked at William. "You've had him so frightened that he's hurt himself. How pitiful."

William would have glared at him if he hadn't been so weak. Letting out a whisper, he looked up at him. "Are you taking me home with you, or are you going to release me?"

Sebastian tilted his head. "I honestly hadn't thought of that one." Kneeling down, he lifted William's bruised chin and smiled. "You're mostly injured and useless to me in this state. And they would only try to kill you again if I took you back. So, as delicious as you are this way," he muttered, leaning down to kiss him, he pulled back, "I release you from me, William T. Spears."

Standing, his coat tails brushed over William's cooling body. The shinigami, looking upward, felt heat leave his skin. Letting off a soft moan, his weakness to the demon left him and he closed his eyes. The world fell dizzy, ill, fuzzy, and then black. He lay on the floor of the hall while Sebastian sneered. The officials there stood there, in stunned silence.

"You actually let him go? It's THAT simple?"

The demon tilted his head, resting a hand on his elbow, sneering. "Well, not THAT easy… but easy enough."

"…You're not welcome here, you know."

Sebastian's smile widened. "Oh, I know. I just assume I'm going to be questioned more."

"Yes…"

"Like why I would wait until now?"

"…I'd assume that's pure sadism," Grell said from the side. Sebastian nodded.

"Of course. I've never seen so much misery and loneliness from one soul before. Is it possible your boss fears death?"

Grell grabbed his chainsaw, having never taken it from his side. "WHY YOU~!"

Ronald held him back. "William was as brave as he could be, Demon."

"I know. But only because he knew they were going to break his glasses." Nudging the discarded pieces on the floor with his foot, he looked toward the dispatch members again, ignoring the other shinigami. "He's forever tainted now, you know."

"We know," Alan spoke up. Sebastian smiled.

"I'm free to take him up again."

"You won't release him next time, will you?" Grell hissed, implying that there would be another time.

"Maybe not for another few centuries. But perhaps I won't. Maybe in that time he'll switch sides."

"You can't just switch sides, demon," Eric stated bluntly.

"You can. Just as much as humans can." His eyes turned fuscia for a moment before be began his stride out the door. Alan's eyes followed him. He felt that he had made a difference. The four dispatch members looked toward the officials.

"So..I guess the boss…." Ronald scratched the back of his head.

They shifted. "Send him to the hospital. Put him in intensive care. Make sure that the demon can't get in and he can't get out…. This has never happened before… No demon has never willingly let a shinigami go…"

"This one is just a little bit different," Alan stated, eyes following Sebastian's shadow.

"…Different?"

"He's more sadistic than any demon I've ever met." Looking down at William, he smiled.

"I guess that's a good thing," Eric mused, "At least for the boss's sake."

For once William seemed at peace. Contented. His body was missing the strain of the demon and he could calm his nerves easier. But his leg was twisted and his wrists bruised and slightly deformed. He was lifted onto as stretcher in less than half an hour and moved to the hospital.

It didn't seem that he would wake up at first. Each one of the dispatch members kept a strong watch on their lists as they worked their double shifts to cover their boss's catatonic state. They kept watch to see if William's name would ever show up. And they would take turns sitting with him. Grell would sit the first, Ronald the second, Alan and Eric would sit up together for two nights… Just because.

When William opened his eyes for the first time in a month, his body was healing, but he was still a mental wreck. His eyes were green again, but just around his pupil there lay a hint of crimson. His arms were bandaged and set, as was his leg. His shoulders had been fixed the first day and felt nice… But he felt missing. He felt backwards. Looking up at the ceiling, everything was blurry.

No doubt that the others were off at work. Running a hand through his hair, his whole being was torn into pieces. William's character was slowly being put back together. It felt good to be in control again. Shifting under his blankets, he sat up and his bare chest was exposed to the cold. Shivering, he pulled them closer and looked around again. The demon let him go.

He was free to take him back one day, but he was shocked that Sebastian had actually let him go. And he knew that now he owed him something, and that made William sick to his core. Scowling, his face contorting with disgust, he felt hate for the creature again, and this made him smile. Falling back into bed, he thought again.

His reputation was ruined. His title was compromised. It was likely that he was going to have overtime for years before this could be ironed out. He needed both new glasses and a new scythe… Briefly William considered transfer…but that would be just as hard. And the demon would stalk him. Closing his eyes, he didn't know if he had learned from his mistake, or made a larger one by letting Sebastian keep him alive. "I can't ever escape you. That's what you meant. As long as I live… I'm yours." Scowling, William suddenly felt chained again. Stress of being the demon's pet had left him, but now he understood why they were forever chained. If the shinigami lived…it wasn't because he made it out on his own…. Only Grell had managed to survive withdrawal…and he had only been touched once…and by accident… Other shinigami… Shinigami like William… If they lived, the demon let him do so. He was owned forever. And nothing he could do would change this.

Laying back into his bed, he let sleep claim him until he felt someone by his bed. "Hey boss, I brought you something," Ronald whispered. He sat down a thing of flowers. "I know it's not really my style, but Suttcliff senpai said I should bring you some."

"…Grell always says that," William muttered, looking up at him. Ronald's stunned face lasted about a second before he hugged William close.

"BOSS! You woke up."

"…Yes…." He lay there and let Ronald hug him before the closeness got to him. "You can let go anytime."

"How're you feeling?"

"…Decent," he lied, giving a convincing smile before laying back into his bed. "Do you know when I start again?"

"Whenever they take you in to get new glasses and your scythe back."

They were silent. Ronald shifted a bit before speaking again. "…. You still belong to him, don't you?"

"Until the day I die."

William's voice was firm, his face taciturn. "We can try to make it better…."

"…If he ever takes me back Ronald… he'll just keep messing with me. This isn't a happy ending."

"….We're death gods, everything we see ends in death. Nothing's a happy ending."

William nodded before looking out the window. The evening light seemed to contrast with the emotions that shot inside him. "No.. Death doesn't get a happy ending."


	12. End  The Alternate

**This is the alternate ending.**

The spear lodged itself into William's chest, and then pushed through his ribcage. His body arched and coiled with pain. The spear point came back through, blunt end first, spurting blood out of his chest and forcing him to fall forward. Laying on the floor, in stunned silence, William's body shuddered. His thoughts didn't race. Closing his eyes, he heard footsteps.

The long stream of thought and movement, memory, the cinematic record, played through and was held taut at the end, and cut. William let out a gasp and looked up, shaking, blood slipping from his mouth as he smiled at the other dispatch members. Grell turned away and sobbed onto Ronald. Alan and Eric stood stunned and meant to move to him. They were held back.

All three had the displeasure of seeing first the crimson drain from his eyes, then the green, his face paling, body relaxing into a death sleep. His head rested on it's side and his shoulders relaxed. If it weren't for the pool of blood that he lay in or his broken body…He would have looked peaceful. Grell's sobs were the only things heard in the silence of the hall. The officials nodded. Alan and Eric approached William's body and turned him over, closing his eyes. They forced his shoulders back into place and winced.. Because William couldn't feel it himself.

"Do you know where he would have gone?" Ronald asked. The official holding his spear spared him a glance and fixed his glasses.

"We don't decide that, Ronald Knox. If it helps, you can think he went to heaven."

Ronald looked at William's body as it was loaded onto a gurney and taken away. Grell couldn't bring himself to look up. The blonde shinigami shuddered and turned, patting Grell on the back, leading him to their apartment. There was unbearable silence. None of the usual irritation from William. None of the odd flirting and bitching and moaning about men. No bad jokes or testing pick up lines from Ronald. The pair were silent. "..L..Looks like we're going to need a new roomie….Right?" He rubbed the back of his head with a free hand. Grell let him go and sat down at the table.

"…..Yeah." He looked up, his face tear streaked. "I guess we will." Sighing, he went to his room and didn't plan on coming out. Ronald went into William's room. He didn't understand what had happened to him in his last days…. But he felt responsible. He was sorry that he hadn't helped him sooner

Ronald shook his head and then went to cleaning up the mess, fixing William's sheets, folding and cleaning the room as he would have liked it. He refused to cry in William's room. Hell…He felt awkward just being in it. But it was comforting…. But to expect William to come through the door any minute made him more upset.

Time passed. A year from that day. Ronald took Grell out into the shinigami-wilderness to a small clearing. There were summer flowers. The shinigami was bedecked in black. His hair was still flaming, but held back. The blonde shinigami rubbed his shoulder and he kneeled down, placing a small bouquet of wildflowers on the grave. The headstone was simple. Unremarkable. He pet it slightly with a pale hand.

It read:

_Here lies the body of William T. Spears_

_Born: January 13~_

_Died: August 15~_

_A shinigami of high status_

_May he rest in peace._

_~Poison hearts will never change.~_

Grell sighed. Already the years were obliterated.. Or they had never marked them in the first place. "He wasn't that old… Barely over 200.…" He choked back tears before turning and hugging Ronald. Gripping him, he sobbed. "W..why did it have to be William?"

Ronald pet his hair, holding him in comfort. "…Because the universe has a way of taking what's important… He's probably happier this way…"

Sitting on the ground in front of the headstone, he watched it. "…William wasn't a poison heart."

"…No….The demon was."

Grell nodded and sniffled, looking at William's grave. "Hey Willu~ It's been… a year now? We all miss you."

Ronald smiled. "There's a new chick in Dispatch. We've finally got another woman in dispatch. Her name's Claire. She's really nice and she's rooming with Alan and Eric… They're trying to get us more dispatch members… So we won't have as much work."

Grell nodded. "I stopped chasing Sebas-Chan."

Ronald was quiet. "We hope you're okay, wherever you are, boss."

"…I hope it's nice in heaven."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ronald looked at him.

"…Because Will died with a lot on his shoulders….. It might not be so nice to him."

"….Don't think he's in hell, Ronald. William doesn't deserve hell."

Ronald was quiet. They stared at the grave for a long time. "How long will it be before…?"

"….I don't know."

They sat in silence, looking at the soil beneath them. Grell petted the grass before he stood. Grabbing his chainsaw, he turned and looked out at the rest of the realm. Ronald stood up and leaned on his lawn-mower before smiling. "Think it's time to move on?"

"….Yeah. We've got work to do. And we don't want overtime."

Ronald gave a smile. "There's no overtime when you're dead." He looked back at Will's grave. Wind rustled the flowers there. Ronald choked back tears and turned back to Grell. "Let's get going."

The pair walked off and it began to rain. The grave, lonely on that hill meant for shinigami, was the only marked grave. Ronald hadn't said anything about the black lilies that were on the grave. Ronald didn't want to. He was afraid of what it might mean.

"See you in hell, William," the voice whispered, resting a clawed hand on the gravestone. He watched the forms of the shinigami leaving, and smiled devilishly. They had rambled, trying to say that William deserved heaven. But no shinigami goes to heaven. "There are no happy endings for death, William."


End file.
